Cortas crónicas
by NoisulIvone
Summary: Un conjunto de cortas anécdotas de diferentes personajes del universo de Mass Effect relatando el pasado, presente y futuro de la comandante Sarina Shepard. Mass Effect FanFic en español. Contiene: violencia, sangre, lenguaje inapropiado y leve contenido sexual.
1. Liberación

**No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y el universo de Mass Effect. El único propósito de este Fic es el de entretener.**

Jack

Liberación

Ahí estaba yo, apuntándole a la cabeza con mi arma, lista para esparcir su cerebro por el piso con solo jalar el gatillo. Finalmente, años de sufrimiento y pesadillas terminarían con un último acto de odio. Aquellos recuerdos llenos de dolor que alimentaron y motivaron la furia que vivía en mí, acabarían con un solo disparo. Sería libre de ese tormento.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Coño, no puedo matar al desgraciado! ¡Ellos me torturaron! ¡Experimentaron conmigo! ¡Me convirtieron en un maldito monstruo!... ¡Y este imbécil desea continuar su trabajo! ¡No! ¡Merece morir! Como todos aquellos que sucumbieron el día de mi escape.

–Mátalo –dijo de repente Shepard; su voz fría y calmada sacudió mi cabeza. Todo mi furor desapareció con sus palabras.

– ¿Qué? –musité al volverme hacia ella.

–Dispárele –insistió en su orden fría, pero con mayor fuerza.

La miré primero a ella, y luego mis ojos saltaron a Zaeed que permanecía impasible bajo el umbral de la puerta.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Realmente me lo estaba ordenando?

Se suponía que era yo la que deseaba la venganza.

–Si no lo haces –para mi sorpresa, Shepard sacó su arma y la apuntó hacia mí –, yo te matare a ti.

¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿Hablaba en serio?!

Así lo parecía. Permaneció firme, con brazos extendidos y el cañón de su arma en mi dirección. Su mirada… ¡Demonios! ¡Parecía poseída! Sus ojos verdes destellaban con tal intensidad que hubieran intimidado a más terco Krogan. Por primera vez vi la comandante Shepard de la que tanto hablaban, la mujer a la que temían sus enemigos y, otros prefería tenerla de aliada. La impía mujer que se hacía respetar y temer al mismo tiempo.

BANG

Con el sonido del disparo de mi arma, el hombre a mis pies cayó muerto en un charco de su propia sangre. Mi aliento se detuvo con su corazón. ¿Había terminado?

– ¿Terminó? –salió de mis labios la misma pregunta que reinaba en mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, aún en la misma posición.

–Sí –respondió Shepard bajando su arman –. La mayoría de los problemas se resuelven con una bala en la cabeza.

Zaeed no opinó al respecto; continuó apartado, como si disfrutara del espectáculo.

¡¿Qué mierda?!

Mi ira volvió a tomar control de mí. Levante mi arma y apunté directo a la frente de Shepard. Era decisión suicida, pero no lo razonaba, y sí tenía suerte, me la llevaría conmigo. Aún así, ella no se inmutó, ni siquiera levantó una ceja.

– ¡¿Estas demente?! –grite con intensidad.

Ella no me respondió de inmediato. Con calma casi sepulcral, guardó su arma. La seguí de cerca con la mirada; cuando finalmente ella habló, lo hizo con tanta ligereza y seguridad, que me dejo helada:

–Tal vez por ello, sigues mis órdenes.

Estaba decidido. Aunque no baje mi arma, no iba a disparar, y ella lo sabía.

Como si nada hubiera sucedido, me dio la espalda y salió de la habitación, dejándome en soledad con el cadáver, símbolo de mis penas y recuerdos.

¿Me había obligado a vengarme o ayudado a liberarme?

De algo estoy segura: tendré cuidado con esta perra.


	2. La guarida

**No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y el universo de Mass Effect. El único propósito de este Fic es el de entretener.**

Jacob Taylor

La guarida

No tenía muchos deseos de entrar, pero de verdad necesitaba hablar con Miranda, y hacía tiempo que no dejaba el laboratorio. Era la como la guarida del doctor Frankenstein. La última vez que había entrado ahí, tuve una horrible visión del cadáver de la comandante Shepard, una experiencia que no me apetecía repetir.

Pero no me quedaba de otra.

–Miranda –la llamé, al cruzar las puertas. Era la única persona en la habitación. La mayoría de las maquinas medicas se encontraban apagadas, excepto una cámara hiperbarica (al menos eso me parecía) que cubría por completo la mesa de cirugía.

– ¿Qué sucede? –me preguntó ella, sin apartarse de los paneles de control de dicho aparato.

– ¿Tienes un momento? –continúe hasta ella. Miré en todas direcciones, no había señal del cuerpo –. Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar con… –de repente fui interrumpido. Una alarma proveniente de la cámara, captó nuestra completa atención; esta fue precedida por une voz electrónica:

–Terapia de radiación terminada.

– ¿Qué es eso? –le pregunté a Miranda, tomando lugar a su lado, e intentando de captar la información desplegada en los paneles.

–Es necesaria –contestó ella sin volverse a verme – para que el cuerpo desarrolle piel nueva.

Tanto tiempo había pasado, casi dos años reconstruyendo el cuerpo de la comandante Shepard; ¿Y tan solo iban en la piel?

Como intuyendo mis pensamientos, Miranda añadió:

–Regenerar la piel es el último paso para la completa reconstrucción. Era primordial restablecer y mantener el funcionamiento de los sistemas internos antes de cualquier otro órgano secundario; además, la piel se encontraba quemada casi en su totalidad, primero tuvimos que retirarla quirúrgicamente, para que el organismo pudiera generar una nueva con descargas de radiación. Pero para ello, era necesario que el cuerpo pudiera sustentarse solo para el prolongado tratamiento. Lleva meses dentro de la cámara.

Horribles imágenes se generaron en mí mente con aquella descripción, pero al igual deduje una situación:

– Por ello, estas aquí –dije –. Sabías que terminaría el proceso, y por ello, no te apartaste del laboratorio.

Miranda solo me sonrió con una de sus particulares muecas de oreja a oreja, aquella que solían agradarme a gran medida. Llevó sus manos a las manijas de la cámara, lista para abrirla, cuando la detuve de repente.

– ¿Qué sucede? –me preguntó con calma.

–No vas a abrirla conmigo aquí ¿verdad?

– ¿Te preocupa ver algo desagradable… –dijo sonriéndome de nuevo –o todo lo contrario?

Le solté la mano que aún sujetaba la manija de la cámara, y me eché para atrás. No era lo primero, pero no confirmaría lo segundo.

–De verdad tu madre educó a un caballero –agregó ella con un toque de coquetería –. Vamos, date la vuelta –continuó invitándome a volverme. Lo hice y esperé.

Escuché el movimiento sutil y mecánico del aparato liberando la mesa. Luego, Miranda extendió una gran sabana blanca que uso para cubrir el cuerpo.

–Ya puedes darte la vuelta –dijo invitándome –Tengo que admitir que se ve mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, después del todo el trabajo que…

Creo, que perdí el interés en sus palabras, porque no estoy seguro de cómo terminó ese discurso. Toda mi atención estaba en el cuerpo de la mujer sobre la mesa. Había visto la imagen de la comandante Shepard en la propaganda de la Alianza, pero nunca me imaginé que sería tan diferente en persona: era atractiva, y su cuerpo atlético estaba cubierto hasta los hombros por la sábana blanca; a pesar de varias marcas que surcaban su rostro, no perdía su buena apariencia; su piel era blanca pálida y, su cabello rubio caía delicadamente sobre su rostro y hombros. Se veía tan serena y dócil al estar dormida. ¿No se habrían equivocado de cuerpo? ¿No sería otra mujer?

De repente, me di cuenta de la forma en que me miraba Miranda, y di varios pasos hacia atrás. No me pareció estuviera muy contenta. Volvió a tomar la sábana y cubrió la cabeza de Shepard.

–Creo que de ahora en adelante –dijo ella, guiándome hasta la puerta –, el laboratorio estará restringido para todo el personal masculino, y eso te incluye a ti, Jacob –llegamos hasta la puerta principal del laboratorio. De verdad no estaba contenta, lo detecté por su tono de voz –. Y si no te importa, ahora tengo que ocuparme en vestirla. Hablaremos después –dijo de ultimo antes de cerrarme la puerta en las narices.


	3. Momento de debilidad

**No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y el universo de Mass Effect. El único propósito de este Fic es el de entretener.**

Garrus Vakarian

Momento de debilidad

– ¡¿Qué sucedió?! – le pregunté de nuevo a Kasumi mientras corríamos a toda velocidad por el pasillo. Llevaba mi arma lista por cualquier sorpresa. ¡No podía confiar nada proviniendo de Cerberus! ¡Se lo dije a Shepard, pero aún…! ¡Esa misión desde un principio me había dado mal presentimiento!

– ¡Ya te dije, que no estamos seguros! –gritó ella detrás de mí –. ¡Ni siquiera sabemos que fue eso!

– ¡Luego lo averiguaremos! –insistió Jacob corriendo a mi lado –. ¡Primero, localicemos a Shepard!

Debo de admitir que tenía razón; lo importante era saber si Shepard estaba bien. No lo niego, estaba preocupado, principalmente por la explicación pobre que no habían proporcionado Kasumi y Thane cuando recibimos su llamado de auxilio; pero Shepard… era Shepard… debía estar bien. Eso esperaba. ¡Espíritus, no me angustiaba así por ella desde que…! ¡No, no era tiempo para ello!

Kasumi, Thane, Jacob, Miranda y yo, llegamos hasta un elevador, jaqueamos la puerta y bajamos al siguiente piso.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron nuevamente, puede respirar tranquilo. Shepard estaba al otro lado de la habitación tratando de bajar a hombre de un extraño y gigantesco aparato. Ella estaba bien, al menos eso parecía a primera vista. Lo primero que pensé, era la exageración del relato de Thane y Kasumi. ¿Cómo Shepard podía estar poseída por una maquina? ¡Era ridículo! Pero los extraños experimentos que había llevado a cabo Cerberus me habían dado suficientes dudas para inquietarme; como por ejemplo, aquel gigantesco aparato que ocupaba casi toda la habitación, y captó toda nuestra atención.

– ¿Cómo pudo? – escuché los murmuras de Shepard mientras nos acercábamos–. Su propio hermano.

De repente, el hombre colgado se precipitó de las aturas y cayó en los brazos de Shepard. Él, la abrazo sollozando palabras sin sentido. Me animé a acercarme más, fue cuando me percaté que no se encontraban solos; otro sujeto estaba sentado a unos metros de ellos, tratando de detener su hemorragia nasal. Ninguno de los tres había percibido nuestra presencia.

–Shepard –la llamé. Ella se sacudió al hombre de encima y lo depositó en el suelo; este adoptó inmediatamente una posición fetal.

– ¿Estás bien, Shep? –le preguntó Kasumi, acercándose con cautela; ella seguía dándonos la espalda.

–Jacob –Shepard llamó a Taylor volviéndose levemente hacia nosotros, pero sin mirarnos directamente –. Asegúrate de que David sea llevado inmediatamente a la enfermería del Normandía –me di cuenta que su tono de voz era extraño, le hacía falta fuerza –. Thane, ayúdale. Y dígale a Joker que se ponga en contacto con la Alianza para su ingresó en la academia Gri…

–Shepard, creo que no es apropiado… –la interrumpió Miranda desde una posición baja. Ella se había agachado hacia el otro hombre, el del sangrado nasal; lo cual intuí rápidamente, había sido obra de Shepard.

– ¡Miranda, no estoy dispuesta a escuchar de la política de Cerberus en estos momentos! –bramó Shepard con tal fuerza, que de nuevo calmó mis presentimientos –. ¡Así que cierra la boca! ¡Taylor! ¡Krios! –sé dirigió de nuevo a Jacob y Thane –. Terminen la orden. Si tanto te preocupa Miranda, encárgate del doctor Archer. No importa cuál era el objetivo intentaban obtener aquí, pero esta pesadilla se acabo.

Aquella declaración enérgica, había desaparecido todo mis temores originados de la extraña llamada de auxilio; pero hubiera deseado estar en lo correcto. Cuando Shepard dio un paso hacia delante, de nuevo, comencé a angustiarme. Ella tambaleó. Definitivamente algo andaba mal.

Nadie, con excepción de Kasumi y yo, se percató de ello.

– ¿Shep?

–Kasumi –sus siguientes pasos fueron más precavidos al aproximarse a nosotros –. Antes de irnos, quiero que consigas toda la información posible sobre los experimentos que llevaban a cabo en estas instalaciones –la joven asintió con la cabeza y se puso en acción. Luego Shepard se volvió a mí, percibí algo extraño en su mirada –. Garrus, acompáñame –dijo antes de dirigirnos al elevador.

La seguí de cerca, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. Me preocupaba, algo que antes no experimentaba… mi forma de verla cambio desde que ella me arrojó esa bomba en mi cabeza… ¡ni siquiera habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar más de ello! pero no podía dejar de pensarlo. Cruzamos juntos el umbral del elevador, y cuando las puertas se cerraron dejándonos fuera de la vista de los demás, Shepard se desplomó ante mis ojos. Traté en vano de atraparla, pero sucedió tan rápido, que cayó sentada en el duro suelo de metal del elevador.

– ¡Shepard! –exclamé alterado. Me agaché hacia ella y pose mis manos sobre sus hombros –. ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!

Para mi angustia, su respuesta fueron murmuras sin sentido. Me animé a tomar su brazo para pasarlo sobre mis hombros, y alzarla por la cintura. Creo que nunca había estado tan cerca de ella como en ese momento. No me imaginaba que fuera tan ligera… y pequeña. En realidad pude escuchar a la perfección su respiración agitada… y percibir su aroma…

–Por favor, Garrus –murmuró cabizbaja a mi oído, sacándome de esos pensamientos inoportunos –.No dejes que nadie me vea así.

–Dalo por hecho, Shepard –le aseguré llevándola fuera del elevador cuando este se detuvo.

–Sabía que podía contar contigo.


	4. Evaluación

**No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y el universo de Mass Effect. El único propósito de este Fic es el de entretener.**

Andrew Scott

Evaluación

Mensaje vía Email a cuenta privada

De: Dr. Andrew Scott

Para: David Anderson

Asunto: Evaluación sicológica solicitada

Buenos días Capitán Anderson:

Le escribo en repuesta a su solicitud. Debo de admitir que el medio elegido de comunicación me pareció inadecuado, pero hice una excepción ante la petición insistente del Almirante Hackett; por lo cual no se me dificulta en compartirle a grandes rasgos mi evaluación sicológica de Lt. Sarina Shepard.

Antes, es mi deber informaré poseo una gran experiencia tratando traumas a base de conflictos militares, además de haber sido el principal evaluador de los sobrevivientes del combate de la luna de Torfan.

Durante mi evaluación de la Lt. Shepard pude percibir leves anomalías psicológicas en su comportamiento y forma de comunicación. Después de unas extensivas sesiones, comencé a formarme ciertas teorías sobre un nivel psicopatológico en Shepard. Para probar mi teoría me fue necesario indagar en viejos archivos médicos pertenecientes a Shepard (principalmente psicológicos y neurales) descubriendo un gran número de registros y antiguos terapeutas en su pasado. Revisando las notas de mis predecesores, pude llegar a una conclusión.

Sarina Shepard sufre una disociación emocional degenerativa, una sociopatía auto-manipulable. En otras palabras: Shepard es capaz de desasociarse social y empáticamente (de cualquier individuo) en total control y alevosía, hasta llevar a cabo acciones inaceptables justificándose a sí misma de estas. No hay que equivocarse, ella es capaz diferenciar el bien del mal, de sentir compasión e ira, conoce el afecto y el odio; y puede llegar a conectar empáticamente esas emociones con cualquier individuo, como cualquier ser humano normal. La diferencia radica, cuando Shepard decide que no le resulta conveniente o no quiere, actuar empáticamente con un individuo en particular; ella se bloquea, convirtiendo el sujeto en cuestión en un simple objeto sin interés. Esta capacidad también es común en la psique humana, pero los niveles de control y capacidades que llegué a percibir en Shepard, están fuera de la estándar.

De acuerdo con mis investigaciones en los archivos de Shepard, pude determinar la evolución de esta condición desde su infancia. Sus antiguos terapeutas nunca lograron descifrar o percibir el verdadero psique formándose en Shepard, tratando solamente defectos sociales menores. Según algunas evaluaciones y notas, me revelaron la posibilidad de que el problema se originara debido a las dificultades sociales sufridas por Shepard a causa de su estilo de vida, como la conducta y la educación impartida por sus padres. Unido a todo ello, Shepard posee una mente rápida y astuta, por lo cual tengo la impresión que pudo haber engañado a uno que otro de sus terapeutas anteriores. Además de tener una personalidad obstinada, recia e impaciente.

Mis resultados fueron concluyentes: Lt. Sarina Shepard no tiene ninguna dificultada para desenvolverse socialmente como cualquier otro individuo (tal vez no tan exitosamente), pero a causa de su sociopatía, su inteligencia, su personalidad y su intolerancia a las órdenes endebles, la vuelven un individuo sumamente peligroso en el ámbito militar en el que se encuentra, especialmente al no ser supervisada. Su condición no tiene tratamiento.

Lo único que se puede hacer en su situación (lo cual le informé a ella) es controlar su furor por medio de actividades pasivas, e interactuar más con sus miembros de escudaron para generar empatía. El diagnostico a futuro es incierto, debido a la condición evolutiva de su sicopatía; no se puede determinar si mejorara o empeorara. Mi consejo (el cual ya había informado previamente a los oficiales de la Alianza) era que la Lt. Sarina Shepard no es un individuo inapropiado para soportar emocionalmente las situaciones que conlleva el servicio en la milicia, no tiene ningún trauma por el incidente en Torfan, y posee excelente salud; pero sigue siendo un sujeto de riesgo, requiere una constante observación y evaluación de su comportamiento para evitar posibles complicaciones futuras. En otras palabras, necesita una mano firme.

Como ya lo había notificado, esta conclusión ya había sido compartida con la Alianza, y a petición de ellos, ocultada en su mayor parte a Shepard en sí. No sé cuál es su interés en ella capitán, pero espero que mi reporte le resulte útil, y siga mi concejo.


	5. Sin patrón

**No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y el universo de Mass Effect. El único propósito de este Fic es el de entretener.**

Ashley Williams

Sin patrón

¿Qué podría decir sobre la comandante Shepard? Era a veces un misterio para mí.

Conversaba con ella, como con ningún otro oficial superior… aunque era la primera mujer a la que seguía órdenes. En momentos, me sentía tan cómoda en su presencia.

Tal vez fuera… bueno, no era tan diferente a mí: sus padres también eran, o había sido, oficiales de la Alianza; pertenecía a una gran línea militar, y seguía los pasos de sus predecesores. A veces sentía que me miraba al espejo al hablar con ella; otras veces, no. Lo sé, no podíamos ser exactamente iguales, pero éramos, muy similares.

En algunas ocasiones me encontraba repentinamente hablando con gran facilidad sobre mi vida, mi familia, mis hermanas; ella, parecía muy interesada. También aprendí sobre la suya: sentí un poco de pena cuando me confesó que era hija única a causa de la ambición profesional de sus padres. No puedo imaginarme como sería mi vida sin mis hermanas.

–Las mujeres Williams hacemos las cosas cuando estamos listas, no después, no antes –le confesé con gran sinceridad.

–Respeto eso –contestó ella –. Y admiro las capacidades de tu hermana para protegerse a sí misma. Muchas chicas a su edad les gustarían poder hacer eso.

– ¿Acaso eso es una confesión, comandante? –me animé a preguntarle, ante su tono de nostalgia.

Me impactaba cuando se abría conmigo. Aprendí de ella, sucesos que nadie se podría imaginar, como en algún momento en el tiempo, esa valiente mujer, había sido una niña desvalida. Por suerte tenía a su padre para protegerla. Y al igual que yo, lo había perdido.

–Los hombres desde los doce a los cincuenta, hurguen de una ducha fría –comentó con descarado despecho, a como continuaba nuestra conversación.

–El resentimiento a flor de piel, skipper –sé lo hice notar.

–Mencionaste que tú y tus hermanas sabían defensa personal…

A mí me enseñó un amigo de la familia, a ella, su padre. Con el tiempo pude darme cuenta que le gustaba hablar sobre él, y como su tono de voz cambiaba de repente al mencionarlo; era curioso.

Hablábamos de tantas cosas… resultaban tan fácil. ¡Y no puedo creer que le haya recitado ese poema!

–Te refieres, a que te observa desde el otro lado ¿no? –me preguntó ante mí comentario sobre la muerte de mi padre–. ¿Desde lugar al que van, después de morir?

–Soy una persona de fe, comandante –le aseguré –. Que trabaje en el espacio no significa que no crea en un poder superior. ¿Espero que eso no sea un problema?

–Cada quien tiene sus creencias –pude notar como perdía el interés en el tema –. Lo respeto.

Pero ella no lo creía.

Me preguntaba constantemente sobre las misiones, y mi opinión ante los tripulantes no humanos. Igual que en otros momentos, terminaba soltando un monologo sobre las diferencias de las especies y la supervivencia humana. A eso, su expresión siempre perdía su ligereza que adoptaba con nuestras pláticas más intimas, y adquiría la rudeza del trato respetuoso.

–No me mal interprete –agregué rápidamente –. Obedezco sus órdenes aunque implique trabajar junto a ellos. Si me pide que bese a un turiano en la mejilla, le preguntare en cual.

–Pagaría por ver eso –bromeó conservando su seriedad –; pero no será necesario.

Gradualmente, a como avanzaba nuestra misión, notaba como aumentaba su tolerancia a otras especies. Al final, tuve mi confirmación.

–Eso sería todo, jefe –así cortaba ella de repente la conversación.

–Sí, señora.

No había patrón con ella.


	6. Las bellas artes

**No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y el universo de Mass Effect. El único propósito de este Fic es el de entretener.**

Mordin Solus

Las bellas artes

–Espera un momento, Mordin –Shepard me interrumpió de repente alzando ambas manos –. ¿Interpretaste a Gilbert y Sullivan?

Una maravillosa forma de expresión que es el arte. El canto, en particular, es cautivador de culturas. No hay especie pensante y culturalizada que no haya sido conquistada por alguna forma artística estética o comunicativa. De nuevo, el canto y la música entre ellos.

Desde las operas humanas hasta los gritos de batalla Krogan, los sonidos del aparato fonador en diferentes amplitudes forman parte de gusto de los individuos, como una expresión de lo que se llama el ser.

Un gran número de horas he invertido en la investigación de este tema, además de encontrarme personalmente atraído por la forma y composición musical artística. No hay nada que defina la cultura de una raza que su manera de expresión y apreciación. No todos los individuos lo entienden… no todos lo practican, aún en lo basto que es la galaxia.

Grandes posibilidades de cambio. Tengo suerte esta vez ante los aplausos; forma de aprobación utilizada por todas las culturas.

–Impresionante, Mordin –dijo Shepard continuando el choque de sus manos.

–Gracias, Shepard. El canto no es un talento natural en los salarianos ante la falta de los correctos órganos bocales. La práctica excesiva es el único método de obtener un resultado aceptable. No cualquier individuo tiene la disponibilidad pasional para tal actividad. Es necesario, también de un estudio extensivo de los diferentes estilos de canto. Cada especie tiene un gusto particular a cierto tipo de sonidos, por ejemplo: las asaris son atraídas por los sonidos suaves y agudos, mientras que los turianos prefiera el tono de voz fuerte y levemente grave.

– ¿Qué hay de los humanos? –Shepard recargó sus manos sobre mi mesa de estudio, y sobre ellas, su peso –. ¿Cuánto conoces de los musicales humanos?

–Fascinante sería una leve clasificación de mi nivel de apreciación. Debo de admitir, que me encuentro increíblemente atraído por las formas de interpretaciones musicales humanas. Sus formas son bastas y únicas. Sentiría gran honor en participar en alguna de ellas.

– ¿Cómo cuales?

–Un número es difícil determinar. Aceptar la que fuera es lo más lógico; desde cualquier opera de Viena, hasta la rareza humana de el musical "Cristo súper estrella". Vaya que ese humano si tenía problemas.

La postura corporal y la posición de las cejas eran clasificadores humanos de emociones, en ese momento en Shepard denotaba su interés en el concepto. Reservado, se podría decir, pero existente en el fondo. Yo también comenzaba a sentir los mismo.

–Comandante, no me imaginaba que le interesaran el canto y la música artística.

– ¿Gustarme?

Las coincidencias matemáticamente existen, pero se les atribuye propiedades más allá de la simple lógica. Para mí ya era suficiente maravilla encontrar en aquella fragata a otro apreciador, sino también a una compañera de practica e interpretación.


	7. Solo para mí

**No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y el universo de Mass Effect. El único propósito de este Fic es el de entretener.**

Kaidan Alenko

Solo para mí

Lo primero que me llamó la atención de ella, fueron sus ojos: fríos a primera vista, pero espejos de su fuego interior, para todo aquel que los observaran con calma. Vi a muchos, en pavor, someterse ante unas de sus duras miradas, pero para a mí, eran un acertijo. Tantas veces traté de ver más allá del exterior sin logran descifrar con éxito sus verdaderos deseos. Eran peligrosos y atrayentes, y yo no era el único que se daba cuenta de ello.

–Ella también es una mujer –murmuraba para mí, desde adentro de la consola de ingeniería que intentaba en vano reparar –. No creo que Shepard se de ese tipo ¿o no?

–Teniente.

PUM.

Mi coronilla golpeó con gran fuerza el panel superior de acero de la consola al levantarme de espanto ante la voz repentina de Shepard. El fuerte impacto empeoró por sí, mi ya persistente dolor de cabeza, sin olvidar que aceleró mi corazón a un millón por hora.

Salí de aquel apretado lugar, para encontrarme con la comandante. Estaba sería e impasible, como regularmente se le veía dentro de la nave. Fuera de ella, en combate, era otra cosa.

– ¡Comandante! –dije, con aún la sorpresa en mi voz, y desde el suelo.

– ¿Está bien, teniente? –preguntó ella. Intenté en vano percibir algo más en sus palabras, pero nunca me había resultado con Shepard.

–No es nada, comandante –dije sobándome la cabeza –. Solo es un golpe leve.

–No es eso a lo que me refiero.

¿Acaso me equivocaba?

Ella siguió inmutable; solo cruzó los brazos mientras yo la miraba incrédulo.

–Sus constantes murmuraciones –explicó –, parecen perturbar a los demás tripulantes.

Con sus palabras, mis ojos saltaron a dos oficiales a nuestras espaldas, al otro lado de la habitación. Ellos murmuraban bajo y nos miraban sobre sus hombros. Malditos entrometidos.

– ¿Hay algo que le moleste, teniente? –insistió Shepard clavando sus ojos en mí. Hubiera deseado que no lo hiciera; no podía con su penetrante mirada. Sí, había algo que me molestaba, pero era bastante estúpido confesárselo en la cara. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran lo suficientemente poderosos en mí como para ofrecer resistencia. Y creo que ella lo sabía.

–Es por la Dra. T´soni.

– ¿Desconfía de ella? ¿Debido a su madre, cómo dice Ashley?

–No es…

– ¿O tiene un problema con las asaris?

–No, comandante.

– ¿Y bien?

En realidad ella quería mi respuesta. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué podía hacer? Estoy convencido que ella seguiría hasta obtener la verdad. Al final, cedí:

–Es por usted, comandante –solté –. Todos los tripulantes del Normandía rumorean que ella está interesada en usted.

Su expresión cambio por unos instantes: abrió mucho más los ojos y sus cejas se arquearon. Uno se acostumbraba fácilmente a ver a Shepard fría o enojada, que al verla con otra emoción en su rostro, no me fue difícil darme cuenta de que la tomé por sorpresa.

–Si fuera cierto –contestó ella, recuperando rápido su antigua expresión –, no hay nada que yo, usted o cualquier otro pueda hacer al respecto. Aunque no significa que el sentimiento sea mutuo.

– ¿Quiere decir…?

–Pero tampoco significa que yo tenga sentimientos hacia otra persona.

Sentí que algo me estrujó mis entrañas.

–Me percaté en nuestro arribo a la Citadel su fijación hacia mí, teniente –continuó ella, destrozándome –. Agradezco el sentimiento, pero no lo comparto.

Yo creía que ella… me daba a entender…

Sentía como si me hubiera abofeteado. Me dolía, estaba confundido y para mi sorpresa, sucedió algo que empeoró esa montaña rusa de emociones: en completo contraste de acciones, Shepard posó su mano sobre mi cabeza y frotó despacio mi cabellera.

–No se ve muy bien, teniente –dijo ella con una vaga sonrisa. ¿Estaba siendo tierna conmigo? ¿Aún había una oportunidad? ¿La había mal entendido de nuevo? –. Debería ir a la enfermería para que la doctora revise ese golpe.

– ¿Co… comandante?

–Que no comparta el sentimiento –Shepard apartó su mano de mí y me miró levemente decepcionada –, no quiere decir que sea indiferente. Me preocupo por usted.

¡¿En serio?!

–Tenemos una importante misión que cumplir, lo necesito en optas condiciones.

Oh… era eso.

–Comandante, si me permite ser sincero con usted –no sé que se apoderó de mí para atreverme a decir lo que dije a continuación, pero creo que estaba un poco molesto ante la manera en que ella jugaba conmigo, tal vez no ha propósito–: pero percibo de usted, tantas y diferentes señales, que no se qué piensa de mí.

–Si le di a entender algo que no era, me disculpo por ello.

En ese momento el sorprendido era yo. Aunque su disculpa fue muy seca, por primera vez creo en haber acertado en sus verdaderos sentimientos; realmente lo sentía.

–No es para tanto –continuó Shepard cruzando de nuevo los brazos –. Eso, ya por si es mucho, así que no espere más.

Extrañamente, me sentí satisfecho.

–Gracias, comandante. En especial por su sinceridad.

–Vaya haciéndose a la idea –agregó con una sonrisa picara –. Generalmente no miento, al menos que lo necesite.

Le sonreí.

–Qué tal si –dije mucho más animado –, con esta racha de sinceridad, ¿me permite contarle más sobre mí?

–Sera en otro momento. Ahora debería ir a que lo examinen.

Me levanté de un solo impulso, y una punzada de dolor, sacudió mi cabeza. Tenía razón.

–Así lo hare, Shepard.

– ¿Shepard? –la pillé.

–No le molesta ¿verdad?

Volvió levemente su cuerpo en preámbulo de alejarse, pero sus ojos aún me miraban directamente.

–No –dijo –. Debo marcharme. Kaidan, vaya con la doctora Chakwas, y eso es una orden.

–Sí, Shepard.

Aunque me desilusionó a gran medida, sentí una paz al final de aquella extraña conversación. Tal vez no obtendría lo que deseaba de Shepard, pero al menos me dio algo que no creo que se lo demostrara a todo el mundo. Por un segundo, en su despedida, noté un destello en sus ojos diferente al fuego que generalmente emanaban, algo especial, solo para mí. Y eso era suficiente.


	8. Cambio de lugar

**No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y el universo de Mass Effect. El único propósito de este Fic es el de entretener.**

Luka Sokolov

Cambio de lugar

Ambos estábamos por regresar, iniciar ese merecido sabático que tanto habíamos pospuesto. Solo faltaban tres días antes que nos reuniéramos de nuevo con nuestras familias.

–Lo primero que hare al regresar –le aseguré a mi amigo, mientras que yo encendía un cigarrillo –, Es tomarme una buena jodida cerveza. Luego un poco de amor… no, mejor primero eso y luego la cerveza. ¡No, ya sé! Primero una cerveza, luego sexo, y al terminar otra cerveza.

–Deja de fumar esa pendejada –comentó John tratando de quitarme el cigarro de la boca con un manotazo. Alcancé a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y evitar el golpe –. Terminara matándote.

–Si las balas de los esclavistas no lo hicieron –dije recargándome contra los escombros de lo que había sido la guarida de esas sabandijas, y soltando algunas bocanadas de humo –, correré el riesgo con un poco de nicotina.

Prácticamente, entre yo y mi buen amigo John Shepard, habíamos desmantelado, destruido y aniquilado a todo el maldito grupo de esclavizadores que se escondían en esa maldita luna. El resto del escudaron seguía con vida, pero quedaron heridos con la primera ráfaga de balas, dejándonos solo a mí y a John. Pero no se necesitaba más.

La victoria era dulce, pero lo era mucho más sabiendo que tendríamos nuestro merecido descanso. En cierta forma, nos forzaron a ambos a tomar el sabático (política de la Alianza), pero aunque me duela admitirlo, lo necesitábamos. Nos estábamos haciendo viejos.

– ¡Claro que estoy viejo! – le grité a mi amigo cuando este rechazo mi teoría. Habían pasado varios días desde que tomamos control de la luna y faltaban ya solo uno más para que partiera nuestra fragata a casa; habíamos conseguido algunas bebidas de contrabando, y nos escondimos en la zona de carga de la estación para beberlas con calma –. ¡Y no finjas! Tú estás igual.

–Porquería – me contradijo él con seriedad, tomando otra cerveza.

–Nuestros hijos son casi de la misma edad. No me vengas con la tontería que tú eres más joven que yo.

–Eso no tiene nada que ver. Aún puedo destrozarle la cabeza a un hombre a golpes, cargar un lanzacohetes, aguantar una buena noche de borrachera, satisfacer a mi mujer y patear el trasero de todo aquel que se atraviese en mi camino. Aún estoy joven.

–Lo que eres, es un pelmazo…

Fui interrumpido por varios golpes que resonaron en la caja de carga en la que estábamos recargados yo y mi amigo. Nos volvimos a un lado, y contemplamos a un hombre de color, propinándole golpes consecutivos a la cubierta de acero de la caja.

–Si sigues golpeando así –soltó John –, te quedaras sin manos. No podrás disparar ni una pistola de salvas.

Yo reí. El hombre detuvo su arranque, pero se veía aun más desesperado.

– ¿Qué sabe usted? –murmuró él. Una vez derecho, pudimos percatarnos de su uniforme: no se trataba de un soldado común, sino de un oficial como nosotros. Aún así, John fue directo hacia él; estaba seguro que terminaría golpeándolo.

–Pruébeme –John puso su cara de pocos amigos que solía tumbar a muchos, rápidamente la actitud del oficial cambio. No pude evitar pensar: "cobarde".

–Discúlpeme –dijo el oficial percatándose igualmente de nuestros rangos al ver bien nuestras ropas –. Es solo que… no importa.

–Te dije que me probaras lo contrario. Empieza por tu nombre.

–Solo… llámeme David. Y si insiste, le diré: mi problema es… es mi hijo; él está en la tierra con mi ex-esposa y… esta enfermo, algo que ni los doctores están seguros de que se trata. Mi ex está sola… ella no puede… y yo estoy por embarcarme a un reconocimiento que durara varios meses.

Con ese sincero y cursi discurso, el hombre y John se quedaron en silencio. Yo rompí aquella monotonía:

–Ella debería estar preparada para ese tipo de cosas al haber estado casada con un oficial de la Alianza.

El oficial estaba por hablar, cuando John lo hizo primero. Mi buen amigo y yo, nos conocíamos hace mucho tiempo, desde la academia, y lo leía como mi mano; él siempre se caracterizó por tener temple de hielo y un rostro lleno de frialdad. Pero creo que lo más constante en él, era que aprovechaba cada oportunidad para joderme.

– ¡¿Por qué tienes que ayudarlo?! –le reclamé justo cuando me informó de lo que había hecho. Había movido algunas de sus conexiones en el mando central, y logró interceder por el oficial dolido. John cambió lugar con él, retrasando unos meses su viaje de regreso –. Ni siquiera lo conoces.

–Pero entiendo su posición –mentira, me estaba jodiendo. Lo miraba con rencor mientras preparaba sus cosas antes de marchar a su nuevo destino:

– ¿Y qué le dirás a Hanna?

–Yo nada. Tú lo harás.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Mejor que me mate a mí que a ti ¿verdad?!

–Exacto. Y mientras no estoy mantén vigilado a tu mocoso; tan solo porque acepte que estén juntos, no quiere decir que tenga el derecho a ponerle las manos encima a Sarina.

– ¿Acaso crees que ellos no lo hayan hecho ya? –tonto comentario. John arrojó sus cosas a un lado y se abalanzó hacia mí –. Está bien, les echaré un ojo. Prometo cuidar de ella –agregué salvándome el cuello.

A la mañana siguiente, él partió en la fragata en que correspondía ir a tal David, yo regresé para dar su mensaje y cuidar de su familia, y de la mía. Unas semanas después nos enteramos del ataque que sufrió aquella nave en que se marchó. No encontraron a ningún sobreviviente.


	9. Gris

**No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y el universo de Mass Effect. El único propósito de este Fic es el de entretener.**

Liara T´Soni

Gris

Pobre de mí ¿cómo debo manejar esta situación? No estaba preparada, no tenía idea de los peligros; primero se derrumba la cueva en Therum, luego me disparan, y ahora esto.

–Dra. T´Soni ¿se encuentra bien? –me preguntó Garrus inclinándose hacia mí. Había perdido el control de mi cuerpo, apoyaba mis palmas contra las rodillas, las piernas me temblaban, la cabeza me daba vueltas, y mi respiración agitada chocaba contra el casco en mi cabeza.

¡Qué horror! ¡Pudimos haber muerto! Mi corazón palpitaba con gran fuerza del tremendo susto que había pasado, y por culpa de un desequilibrado con el deseo de venganza contra la Alianza humana. Todo, en mi primera misión.

Desde que la conocí, la comandante Shepard había sido mi desgracia y mi salvación al mismo tiempo. Se estaba volviendo costumbre que ella alterara mis emociones. En realidad, podía deslindarme fácilmente de aquellas peligrosas situaciones a las que no estaba acostumbrada, pero la comandante no dejaba de asombrarme. Sus capacidades eran increíbles; en aquella situación, con tan poco tiempo, ella logró desactivar la cabeza nuclear de la sonda antes de que termináramos los tres muertos.

Ya fuera de aquella mina, a salvo sobre el barranco, los tres contemplamos en el valle desértico bajo la colina al grupo de terroristas que casi acabaron con nuestras vidas, ignorantes de nuestra propia sobrevivencia. Shepard permanecía de pie en la orilla del barranco con la vista hacia ellos; su pose y lenguaje corporal delataba su irritación ante aquel atentado contra su vida, y definitivamente, planeaba algo.

Comenzaba a tranquilizarme, cuando ella me habló con un tonó helado que volvió a alterarme:

– ¿Ya has dejado de temblar, Liara?

–Ah… eh…

–Acércate un poco –dijo Shepard sin apartar la vista de lo que sucedía en el valle bajo sus pies –. Tú también, Garrus.

Él se aproximó a ella con calma, yo por mi cuenta tuve mis reservas en aproximarme demasiado. A pesar de mi fascinación hacia ella y mi deseo de comprenderla, ansiaba hacerlo a una distancia prudente.

–Dime, Oficial Vakarian –dijo ella con tono cordial –. ¿Qué harías tú en esta situación? ¿Qué dicta el entrenamiento militar turiano hacer ente estas condiciones? Y ¿Cuál es tú deseo de acción?

– ¿Comandante?

–Espero tu respuesta.

–Bueno… –me pareció que Garrus no estaba muy seguro que contestar, como si quisiera descifrar los deseos de Shepard. Luego contestó con calma –: en esta situación, llamaría por refuerzos equiparar los números y lo someteríamos por la fuerza.

– Ó, lo que podríamos hacer –Shepard pasó su brazo sobre su hombro y tomó su rifle –, es acabar con ellos aquí mismo de una vez, solo nosotros dos, aprovechando nuestra posición alta.

– ¡Comandante! –exclamé alarmada. Me parecía una acción muy despiadada.

– ¿Por qué no? –me preguntó plantándose frente a mí. Aunque su tono de voz era paciente, me intimidé cuando me habló –. Contéstame Liara ¿por qué no acabar con cada uno de ellos? Sus acciones fueron completamente hostiles ¿Acaso no estamos en derecho de contraatacarlos?

–Yo… no sé si….

–Si en este momento pidiéramos refuerzos, perderíamos mucho tiempo en que podrían descubrir que la sonda no explotó. Sin olvidar que detectarían los refuerzos acercarse, podrían huir o reforzarse, lo cual ocasionaría un aumento en las bajas. Todo lo contrario si tomamos esta oportunidad y los atacamos por sorpresa. ¿Estoy en lo correcto, Garrus?

–Sí, Shepard –comentó él apoyando su lógica –. Está en lo correcto, pero…

–Nada de "pero" –soltó Shepard con firmeza haciendo callar a Garrus y dejándome sin palabras –. ¿Acaso tú Garrus, no me habías confesado que había ciertas situaciones que no sabías manejar? El gris, por ejemplo –él se quedo callado, por lo cual Shepard continuó –: Bueno, yo cambiare eso, o de lo contrario no me servirás. Esta será tu primera lección gris; para ambos. –preparó su rifle e invitó con sus movimientos a que Garrus la imitara –. Esto es lo que haremos: ellos cometieron el gravísimo error de querer jugar con fuego para luego presumir de ello; ahora será nuestro turno de jugar. Vamos a hacer una pequeña competencia de tiro, muy sencilla; el que derribe a más, gana.

– ¡Comandante! –exclamé nuevamente alarmada. ¿Acaso, todos los humanos eran así de extremistas?

–Liara –me llamó ella sin alzar la voz y con paciencia –, antes de conocernos ¿cuántas situaciones como esta había atravesado? ¿Cuántas veces tu vida ha peligrado como hace unos minutos? ¿Cuántos riesgos has corridos de esta magnitud?

–No… no creo que…

– ¿Habías experimentado algo como esto viviendo bajo tierra? –volvió a preguntarme Shepard, y negué con la cabeza –. ¿Tu experiencia en arqueología te ha preparado para enfrentamientos de esta magnitud? –volví negar –. Entonces, en tu opinión. ¿Deberías seguir las órdenes de alguien más preparado y experimentado en esto, sin importar lo despiadado que parezcan? –no puede responder –. Exacto. Esa es tú lección… para ambos; voy a mostrarles una forma de vida que no puede regirse estrictamente bajo reglas morales, que en ocasiones para obtener el objetivo hay que recurrir a los métodos menos ortodoxos, y donde la ley del más fuerte gana. Suena salvaje y despiadado, y lo es. Pero hay que hacerlo o pereces fracasando, y a mí no me gusta el fracaso –sus ojos llameaban atreves del visor de su casco, su voz potente estremecía, y su posición corporal la hacía ver más grande –. Les exijo excelencia, como la capacidad de seguir mis órdenes. No están obligados, ustedes se ofrecieron voluntariamente; pero si quieren seguir a mi lado, tienen que ser los mejores, deben entregarme su completa lealtad y disposición a mis mandatos. Si no pueden manejarlo, son libres de marcharse, pero si se quedan y aprenden, los haré los mejores.

Shepard dio media vuelta y apuntó su arma, lista para disparar al grupo que yacía en el fondo del barranco. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero Garrus la imitó, y dirigió su rifle a la misma dirección que Shepard.

–Un puto por cabeza ¿verdad? –dijo Gaurrs. Su voz era una mescla de duda y furor.

–Correcto –respondió Shepard –. Liara mantente alejada de la orilla, sería un blanco fácil. Ahora démosles una lección.

– ¿Aunque no quede nadie para aprenderla? –comentó Garrus.

–Esa lección no es para los de ahí abajo –terminó Shepard antes de comenzar a disparar.

Los rifles no estaban silenciados, y estrepitoso resonar de las balas llenó el barranco y el valle. El enemigo intentó defenderse en vano del ataque, pero estábamos a gran altura y había sido tan repentino que no tuvieron ni tiempo de resguardarse.

Yo estaba tiesa, casi helada. Las palabras de Shepard retumbaban en mis oídos. Aunque toda mi moral me decía que había errores en su lógica, un fuego que ella había despertado en mi interior le daba la completa razón. Mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras contemplaba a Shepard y a Garrus acabar con cada uno de los individuos bajo nosotros, pero no era temor a sus acciones… ya no. Era una emoción… un desenfreno que Shepard había desatado en mí ser. Ahora solo quería pensar en ella, saber de ella, conocerla y estar con ella.


	10. Con los brazos abierto

**No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y el universo de Mass Effect. El único propósito de este Fic es el de entretener.**

Tali'Zorah vas Neema

Con los brazos abiertos

Nunca tuve presente ese recibimiento, como si fuera una especie de heroína. Mi peregrinación había resultado tal como se predijo, digno para la hija de mi padre. En cuanto a él, estaba orgulloso de mí, como nunca en su vida. La admiración y alabanzas fueron indescriptibles, era congraciada por mi gente, respetada, valorada, y con ello podía lograr lo que fuera en la flotilla. Pero no sentía que lo mereciera. El vacio que llevaba conmigo desde el momento en que tuve que regresar con mi gente, no me permitía aceptar tal éxito. Había perdido algo importante… a una amiga… a Shepard.

Había sido mi primera y única amiga humana. Nunca había tenido interés o curiosidad por los de su raza, pero Shepard cambió eso en mí. Nuestra amistad inició como una simple cordialidad con el objetivo de obtener información mutuamente, con resultados fructíferos. Pero una vez que ya había logrado mis metas y mucho más, ya no podía separarme de ella. Inventaba escusas ridículas para prolongar mi estancia en el Normandía, pero sabía en el fondo que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en ahí, mi lugar era con mi gente.

Me gustaba imaginar solicitarle a Shepard que me permitiera permanecer con ella, y que esta me recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Nunca me atreví a hacerlo, no podía ponerla en esa contrariedad; era un oficial militar en importantes misiones de la Alianza humana, no una niñera de quariana en peregrinación. Además, temía que me equivocara en mis presentimientos y ella se negara.

Yo la admiraba y aún lo hago. Su seguridad me impresionaba, sus capacidades me aceleraban y su apoyo… me animaba. Shepard se había convertido en alguien muy importante para mí; ella había confiado en mi persona en incontables situaciones, desde simple favores hasta situaciones de vida y muerte. Ella me trataba como ningún otro individuo de una raza diferente a la mía me había tratado, como una aliada… una amiga. Me sentía terrible, como si lo ocurrido fuera mi culpa aunque no existiera forma de que así lo fuera.

Nunca deje de sentirme mal sobre lo sucedido, como si me culpara de haber sobrevivido y ella muerto. Ashley Williams lo llamaba la culpa del sobreviviente, algo en lo que parecía tener experiencia. Pero quién lo diría: la gran comandante Shepard que había salvado la Citadel del ataque Soverano, murió durante el asalto sorpresa contra el Normandía por una nave desconocida, en el que perecieron muchos más, y en que una joven quariana logró escapar sin el menor rasguño. Ella era la heroína que murió, y yo fui la que obtuve la fama entre mi gente. Me sentía terrible.

Ahora, podía hacer y lograr lo que fuera en la flotilla. Les expectativas sobre mí eran aun mayores, entre las cuales se encontraban las de mi padre. Me sentía observaba y evaluada. Tenía pánico la mayoría del tiempo; lo único que lograba calmarme y animarme a tomar alguna resolución, era pensar en Shepard. Cada vez que dudaba, me peguntaba: ¿qué hubiera hecho Shepard?

Por un tiempo, pude manejarlo, pero cada vez me era más difícil ocultar mi inseguridad y la tristeza que me invadía. Me enfoque más que nunca en mis labores, dejando a un lado mis sentimientos y sobreponiendo a otros por encima de mí. Eso me llevo a unirme a la búsqueda de Veetor en la colonia humana de Freedom´s progress cuando perdimos contacto con él. El grupo de recuperación estaba gustoso de tenerme con ellos, era prácticamente la guía y experta en humanos, aunque solo hubiera conocido a un humano más que cualquier otro.

¡Keelah! ¡Cuál fue mi sorpresa…! ¡No podía creerlo! Justo en ese mismo lugar me encontré con un muerto... o a lo que los humanos llamarían fantasma. ¡Shepard te encontrabas frente a mí! ¡Estabas con vida! Yo me hallaba sin palabras. No sabía que podía decir o hacer; lo único que pude articular fue unas leves palabras a los de mi grupo para que bajaran sus armas. Todos preguntaban qué sucedía, exigían una simple explicación; pero yo no la necesitaba.

No pude contener por mucho tiempo la emoción que brotó dentro de mí. Era mi amiga… mi amiga estaba con vida. Sin importarme los presentes, mi gente o los que acompañaban a ella, me abalancé hacia ella y la abrace con fuerza.

Creo que ella no se lo esperaba; los primeros segundos de nuestro contacto permaneció tiesa. Comencé a preocuparme por lo inadecuado de mis acciones y la situación. ¡Oh Keelah! ¡Qué impudente fui! En ese momento empecé a temer por su rechazo. Pero no fue así. Shepard correspondió a mi abrazo… realmente le daba mucho gusto verme.


	11. Monstruo

**No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y el universo de Mass Effect. El único propósito de este Fic es el de entretener.**

Mayor Kyle

Monstruo

Desde el momento en que me adentré en la gruta pude percibir el aroma a muerte. Con cada paso, el ambiente era más pesado y sofocante, la peste de la sangre dificultaba el respirar y la pólvora asqueaba los sentidos. Era como una pesadilla, cuerpos por todos lados, tantos de mis hombres como de los esclavistas. Casi irreconocibles.

Los sobrevivientes me saludaban al paso con una leve sonrisa victoriosa. Podía ver en sus caras el peso de la batalla y el horror que vivieron, cubiertos de polvo y sangre. Al pasar junto a ellos perdía la mirada en sus ojos oscuros y sin brillo, eran como profundos pozos de oscuridad, sin vida y llenos de dolor.

Esa no había sido una victoria… fue una masacre.

– ¿Mayor? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Sus voces me parecían vagas, como susurros sordos ante el eco sobreviviente de las armas que se detonaron en aquella base subterránea… no, era la guarida del caos.

No le contesté al soldado, seguí adelante, adentrándome más en aquella pesadilla. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo yo? Sí, era un asalto bélico, pero… había resultado mucho peor de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado. Con cada paso que daba resonaban aún en mis oídos las suplicas de mis hombre por dirección en aquel enfrentamiento. Como se me informaban de todas las bajas y la difícil situación en que se encontraban. Era demasiado… estaba por ordenarles la retirada, cuando escuché su voz sobre todas las demás.

El frio se apoderó de mí entre más me adentraba en la fosa de la muerte; en espeluznantes susurros se convirtieron las voces de mis soldados y las sombras parecían bestias a punto de saltar sobre mí.

–Mayor –se reportó uno de mis oficiales cuando llegué al final de la caverna.

–Informe –dije con una voz casi irreconocible para mí.

Con un saludo, mi oficial comenzó a soltarme una lista de hechos que me golpearon directo en el pecho como puñetazos. ¿Cuántos… cuántos habían perecido en ese infierno? Mi mente cayó en un remolino profundo de soledad y oscuridad ¿Era caso todo mi culpa?

–… lo últimos se rindieron y se encuentran en aquella puerta a la derecha. No hubiéramos logrado someterlos sin la guía de la teniente Shepard…

Cuando escuché su nombre fue como si un potente estallido hubiera despertado mi adormecido cerebro. Una oleada de recuerdos llegaron a mi mente como cascada: podía escuchar su voz en mis oídos por medio del intercomunicador, reprochándome mis decisiones, ignorando mis mandatos, anunciándome… la destrucción, como el mensajero de la muerte. Ella había sido… era todo su culpa.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –se quejó otro soldado, mientras yo pasaba junto a ellos en dirección de la puerta previamente indicada –. Casi hace que nos maten a todos.

–Hubiéramos muerto todos si no fuera por ella.

Yo no los escuché más. Me dirigí como autómata hacia la habitación donde se suponía encontrarse los prisioneros. Podía sentir latir mi corazón con fuerza en mi pecho como preámbulo del horror al otro lado de la puerta; mis sentidos me lo advertían, pero continué adelante. Qué error garrafal. Pronto me vi rodeado de cadáveres de los supuestos prisioneros, todos muertos por el tiro de gracia, y justo en medio de la habitación, la parca yacía de pie entre la sangre y la muerte, contemplando su obra.

– ¿Mayor? –fue el saludo de Shepard.

– ¿Qué significa todo esto? –las palabras brotaron de mi boca sin control.

–La supresión del enemigo.

– ¿Supresión? ¡Esto es una carnicería!

Traté en vano de encontrarle sentido, pero era imposible. Frente a mí se encontraba ella, la causante de tanto derramamiento de sangre. Se justificó con calma ante sus acciones como necesarias y la única salida. A como su perorata seguía, sus palabras se convirtieron en silbidos y su lengua en la de una serpiente. La enfrenté, pero ella me acusó de todo, de mi debilidad y mi falta de juicio en la batalla; insistía en haber salvado la situación y de hacer pagar a los culpables de ello.

Poco a poco, sentí como mi pecho se hundía. Mi corazón en vano intentaba continuar latiendo, pero sabía que sucumbiría pronto ante la culpa… sí, era mi culpa. Yo la había elegido, yo le había dado ese mando, yo había traído a ese monstruo al combate, yo era el responsable de sus acciones… y pagaría por ella.

Pude verla crecer ante mí como dragón, con las garras y colmillos en mi dirección, apunto de destrozar mi carne. En mi pánico solté un golpe. El impacto alejó a la bestia de mí, dejando en su lugar a una mujer rubia con la mejilla cubierta de sangre, y el rostro vuelto hacia la pared a causa del impacto.

– ¡¿Mayor?! –gritó una voz detrás de mí. Era uno de mis oficiales que me había seguido hasta aquella habitación. De nuevo volví el rostro hacia Shepard y su mirada estaba puesta en mí. Como carbones llameantes, sus ojos delataron sus intenciones. ¡¿Qué había hecho?!

Esa era mi pesadilla. Los años siguientes atormentaron mis sueños, desquiciando mi mente y llenando mi corazón de miedo. Me dieron de baja en la Alianza, me prescribieron medicamentos y terapia; no era lo que necesitaba… debía huir, protegerme… sobrevivir. Creía que los bioticos podrían protegerme de la bestia, aquella que me perseguía en sueños y me dejaba sin aliento, pero no fue así. Me encontró y llevo a cabo aquello que sus ojos de fuego delataron aquel momento. Pagué mi golpe, con sus garras desgarrándome.


	12. Necesitas un abrazo

**No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y el universo de Mass Effect. El único propósito de este Fic es el de entretener.**

Garrus Vakarian

Necesitas un abrazo

–Míranos, hablando de otras personas como siempre. Dime ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que estás peleando? ¿Para darle a Garrus un poco de paz?

–No preguntare como sabes eso. En cuanto a Garrus… él ha pasado momentos difíciles. La verdad, no sé… ser feliz en los brazos de un turiano…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué podía hablar de eso con Liara y no decírmelo directamente? Me habría evitado horas de incertidumbre. ¿Por qué tuvo que obligarme a escuchar su conversación privada para averiguarlo?... Bueno, no… no fue intencionalmente, solo que… ¡No podía soportarlo más! ¡Necesitaba saber que ocurriría con nosotros! Shepard y yo, no habíamos vuelto a hablar en privado desde… aquella ocasión. En realidad, esa vez tampoco hablamos mucho; pero después, una cosa había surgido detrás de otra, y cuando finalmente la nave estaba reparada, tenía por seguro que podríamos hablar, fue cuando Liara necesitaba algo.

Sí, la acompañe en parte de la misión, e inclusive me partieron en escritorio en la cabeza; pero ese no era el momento de hablar de nosotros… de lo que yo quería y esperaba que ella quisiera también. Pero desde que sucedió, no estaba tan seguro de ello, y con esas palabras lo dudaba más.

Creía que una vez acabado su asunto con Liara, tendríamos oportunidad de hablar en privado. Al terminar mi examen médico a causa del golpe en mi cabeza, cambié mi armadura por algo más cómodo; fui directo a la cabina de Shepard y descubrí que las compuertas de la habitación estaban abiertas. Fue cuando lo escuché todo.

– ¿Por qué no? –la interrumpió Liara –. ¿Por qué no otra especie? Los humanos no han tenido problemas en considerar a las asaris atractivas.

–No es cuestión de atractivo –contestó Shepard. En cierta forma, me alegré. No pude evitar tocar las heridas de mi rostro.

–Sea lo que sea, no deberías dejar que te consuma en tu decisión –me pareció que la voz de Liara se escuchaba algo deprimida –; podrías perder una gran oportunidad de ser feliz. No hay nada peor que aquella persona que quieres, no te ame a ti…

–Liara, yo… –Shepard intentó interrumpirla, pero Liara no se lo permitió.

–Por lo cual, deseas que sea feliz… aunque con otra persona.

Hubo una pausa entre ambas en el cual no pude evitar preguntarme sobre lo que se refería Liara. Recordé unos rumores que recorrieron el primer Normandía, pero nunca se comprobaron. Mientras meditaba eso, escuché como Liara se despedía rápidamente de Shepard y se dirigía a la puerta. En pánico, intenté escabullirme, pero no había donde esconderse.

Liara me encontró ahí parado en el espacio entre la cabina de Shepard y el elevador. Ella me sonrió.

– ¡Hola Garrus! – dijo con voz increíblemente alta –. ¡Me alegra verte ya restablecido, pero tengo que despedirme! ¡Sí, Shepard está desocupada! ¡Puedes pasar a verla!

¡Espíritus! Le devolví la mirada aterrado, pero ella me siguió sonriendo. Posó suavemente su mano en mi hombro antes de marcharse y me susurró en voz baja:

–Cuídala mucho.

Ella se marchó, y yo entré en la cabina del capitán tan tieso como una tabla de acero macizo. Mi vista localizó rápidamente a Shepard; llevaba puesto aquel vestido negro corto que la hacía lucir tan diferente. Se levantó de la cama donde había estado sentada, tomó unas copas de la mesa de estar y me ofreció una cuando quedé frente a ella.

–Liara tenía prisa –me dijo ella antes de llevarse su copa a los labios.

–No pude evitarlo – sin darme cuenta, lo solté casi como un escupitajo–. Escuché tu conversación con Liara –Ella entornó sus ojos y su rostro se endureció; no estaba feliz con eso –; y la verdad, me da gusto de ello –dije en desafió. Creo que yo estaba en ese momento más enojado con ella, que viceversa, y se lo hice notar –: Tengo días queriendo hablar contigo sobre lo que ya habíamos comentado… en aquella ocasión: sobre hacer las cosas bien y lo que sentíamos al respecto. Pero me fue imposible y ahora pienso que eras tú la que me evitaba. No lo niego, me siento algo… engañado –sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como eran, destacando su color verde cristalino. Deje la copa en el brazo del sofá a mi lado antes de continuar–. Siempre tuve mis dudas por lo que dijiste y sucedió esa vez – ¡espíritus! Algo dentro de mí me decía que iba a morir, pero lo haría diciéndolo todo –: pero eso no me importó. Lo único que pensaba, era en lo que quería.

– ¿Qué era lo que querías? –dijo ella con voz pausada. Su rostro rápidamente había adoptado su peculiar expresión. Sabía que era una amenaza ante lo que ella suponía que diría. Estaba equivocada.

¿Qué era lo que quería? Lo mismo que he querido desde el momento en el que deje de verla solo como mi amiga y mi líder. La quería a ella. Y toda era su culpa: no había dejado de pensar en Shepard desde que se me insinuó la primera vez; lo que simplemente me agradaba de ella, ahora me atraía. El que fuera mi guía, mi maestra ¡un humano! Eso no me hacía cambiar de opinión. La había seguido, y luchado por mi vida, solo para estar con ella.

Recordé rápidamente esa vez en la que estuvimos juntos, no el… si no después, cuando ocurrió lo inimaginable. Agotados, nos recargamos uno contra el otro en un abrazo, y para mi sorpresa Shepard comenzó a llorar. La gran imponente comandante Shepard sollozó contra mi pecho, no creía que eso fuera posible, ella siempre había sido… impasible como piedra. Pensé de todo, incluso que era mi culpa o que lo había hecho mal; pero cuando intenté separarme para preguntarle si encontraba bien, me aferró con más fuerzas. Tal vez eso había sido una señal de que ella se había equivocado, la cual me negué a ver por lo confortable que resultó su abrazo.

–Todo –dije con una tristeza que afloró repentinamente en mí –. Todo aquello que al parecer, tú no quieres. Por qué yo si sería feliz en brazos de un humano; en los tuyos, Sarina.

Por un minuto, que me pareció eterno, solo intercambiamos miradas. Repentinamente ella soltó un suspiro y luego me sonrió con picardía:

–Eres un idiota, Vakarian.

– ¿Eh?

–No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas, sino sabes interpretarlas. Yo nunca dije que no sería feliz con un turiano.

–Ah… yo, eh. ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Tú no parecías segura?

–No me sentía segura –me explicó. Un leve tono carmín apareció en su rostro, creo que lo llaman sonrojo –, porque no sabía que sentías tú al respecto. Por ello te evitaba, en eso no te equivocaste. Temía… –entre más hablaba se ponía aun más roja, a pesar que intentaba mostrarse tan segura como siempre –. Contigo, me siento más serena que con nadie en mi vida.

Fue cuando lo entendí; era como si me volvieran a golpear en la cabeza con el escritorio. En aquel momento, en nuestro abrazo, ella no lloraba por lo que yo supuse. Lo que de verdad había ocurrido en Shepard había sido único: se había sentido tan tranquila y protegida en mis brazos, que liberó todo aquello que llevaba profundamente dentro de ella por mucho tiempo.

Podía entenderla ahora: Shepard se caracterizaba por ser tan fría y decidida, cualidades ideales para un líder. Pero seguía siendo una hembra, un ser que podía sufrir y sentir. Esa cubierta de piedra del exterior de Shepard, le servía para ocultar aquellas profundas penas que guardaba celosamente en su interior, la cual yo había destruido en esa ocasión en particular con un simple abrazo. Lo sabía, por qué yo también era así. Había visto lo más intimo y privado de Shepard sin darme cuenta.

Sí, era un idiota.

–Un momento –toda la tristeza o enojo que sentí en un principio despareció de inmediato –. Tú eras la que me evitaba –agregué. Empecé a sentirme increíblemente feliz, que no pude evitar a bromear con ella.

–Eso no es relevante –trató de ser amenazante, pero se había puesto tan roja que se veía adorable. Nunca en había visto a Shepard así.

– ¿Te estás… sonrojando? –le bromeé.

–Por supuesto que no –dijo ella tajantemente.

–Te estás poniendo…

– ¡Cállate!

–Creo que sé lo que necesitas –continué jugando con ella. Ya no podía evitarlo; cualquiera diría que lo que estaba por hacer era una locura –. Necesitas un abrazo.

–Púdrete, Vakarian –me maldijo con una sonrisa, lo cual me motivo a continuar. Forcejeó un poco cuando la rodeé con mis brazos –. ¡Suélteme, Garrus! ¡Es una orden! –bramó mientras la apretaba contra mí.

–No –si alguien me hubiera comentado hace dos años lo que acababa de hacer… bueno, no le hubiera creído para empezar –. Estas muy roja, Shepard.

– ¡Eso es una mentira!

La retuve con fuerza hasta que dejo de luchar, pero en el fondo sabía que ella estaba a gusto. Era la comandante Shepard, si no me quisiera a su lado me hubiera apartado tan fácil…

–Creo que debí habértelo explicado mejor la primera vez –dijo repentinamente con su rostro apegado a mi pecho –; por qué hice lo que hice, aunque me contradijera a mi misma –agregó ante mi desconcierto –. No estaba tan segura que sobreviviríamos. No quería desaprovechar la única oportunidad que tenía –su voz se había vuelto casi un susurro, aunque seguía tan directa como siempre –. Luego, estaba decidida a no morir, y que tú también. Incluso me asustaste un par de veces –me disculpé y ella continuó –. Cuando todo había terminado, fue cuando comencé a dudar de lo que había hecho y de la impresión que te había dado.

–Bueno… no morimos –dije con algo de duda, frotando su espalda. Era en ese momento o nunca –. Podemos… llevar las cosas con calma. Ver cómo funciona.

Mi corazón se aceleró, Shepard no me respondió de inmediato. Me estresaba tanto que hiciera eso, pero también lo adoraba. Entonces, ella resbaló sus manos de mi pecho a mis costados, hasta donde alanzaban sus brazos, y dijo lo más maravilloso que había escuchado de ella hasta ese momento:

–Me parece buena idea.


	13. La promesa

**No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y el universo de Mass Effect. El único propósito de este Fic es el de entretener.**

Kadian Alenko

La promesa

El Chora's Den era la siguiente parada en la cadena de pistas que la comandante estaba siguiendo para obtener información contra Saren. Buscábamos a un tal Garrus, un turiano que habíamos visto con anterioridad y que a la comandante le pareció no tener simpatía por Saren.

–Si podemos obtener algún provecho de sus palabras –nos dijo a mí y Ashley, explicándonos su razonamiento –, no importara que sea un turiano.

El lugar era… bueno, una forma de describirlo sin que se escuche ofensivo, sería como un salón para caballeros. Yo estaba algo sorprendido… ah, bueno… principalmente porque no había gran diferencia de aquel lugar a su versión humana. La comandante y Ashley no compartían mi irónico punto de vista, para ambas, era simplemente desagradable.

–Viajas hasta el otro lado de la galaxia para terminar en un salón donde te sacuden el trasero en la cara –se expresó Ashley sin importarle que la mitad de local la escucharla fuerte y claro.

–Tal vez esto es una prueba de que no somos tan diferentes a otras especies –comenté tratando de tener una mente abierta. Ashley se detuvo frente a mí y me miró con una expresión de pocos amigos –. ¿Qué? ¿Podría?

–Claro –repuso ella retomando la marcha; la comandante se había adelantado un par de metros de nosotros –, lo único que tenemos en común son nuestras peores características.

Pensaba en un argumento para contradecirla, cuando uno de los clientes del bar extendió la mano hacía ella e intentó sujetarla:

–Hey, linda. Tráeme un trago.

Yo reaccioné de inmediato para defenderla, pero Ashley fácilmente detuvo al sujeto, le torció el brazo sobre la espalda y le estampó la cara en la barra.

– ¡Yo no le sirvo tragos a nadie, amigo! –le gritó ella antes de soltarlo –. Cómo puedes apreciar, no necesito ayuda, L.T. –me dijo antes de retomar nuestro rumbo hacia la comandante; ella se había alejado de nosotros hasta el fondo del salón, donde par de kroganos discutían.

–No estorbes humano –soltó uno de ellos, el más grande y rojo, al pasar junto a nosotros dirigiéndose a la salida.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso? –pregunté.

–Que importa –me respondió Ashley –; es mejor no meterse en ello.

La comandante siguió adelante, hasta un tipo que estaba solo en una mesa del rincón tomando un trago y admirando a las bailarinas. Era quien buscábamos, un tal Harkin. Cuando la comándate se presentó ante él, el sujeto le echó una mirada de arriba a abajo como si fuera cualquier otra mujer del salón. Fue una increíble falta de respeto, que no terminó ahí:

–… esa armadura se ve muy bien en ese cuerpo tuyo… –por un momento me debatí el hecho de defenderla, pero al igual que Ashley, la comandante puso a Harkin a raya y amenazándolo con su arma le sacó la localización del turiano que buscábamos.

–Investiguemos esa clínica –nos ordenó la comandante claramente fastidiada –, quiero acabar con esto de una buena vez.

Estábamos por llegar a la salida, cuando un par de ebrios se le insinuaron a la comandante y a Ashley una vez más. En esa ocasión ni siquiera medite en intervenir; ambas estaban tan frustradas y cansadas de aquel salón, que el par de ebrios terminaron rápidamente inconscientes en el suelo.

– ¡Arg! –masculló la comandante con hastía.

– ¿Podemos largarnos de una vez –soltó Ashley sacudiéndose las palmas –, señora?

Yo, estaba impresionado. Ya había trabajado con otras oficiales femeninas de la Alianza, pero ninguna se comparaba a las dos que me acompañaban ese día.

–Si me permiten hacer el comentario –agregue una vez que estábamos fuera del salón, tratando de no mostrarme irrespetuoso –, pero siento una gran seguridad con ustedes dos a mi lado.

La comandante me miró extrañada, pero Ashley me sonrió relajando un poco la tensión que parecía haber acumulado con tanto acoso.

–No se preocupe L.T. –comentó con picardía –, nosotras nunca lo abandonaremos ¿No es así, comandante?

–Es una promesa –agregó ella en respuesta también sonriéndome. Sé que se estaban burlando de mí, pero fue agradable escucharlo.


	14. Distráeme un poco

**No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y el universo de Mass Effect. El único propósito de este Fic es el de entretener.**

Tali'Zorah vas Normandy

Distráeme un poco

Estaba por reparar una leve fluctuación de energía que persistía en el motor del Normandía, cuando Shepard me llamó para acompañarla a ella y a Garrus en un simple viaje en el vehículo nuevo que adquirió de Cerberus. La misión consistía en obtener algunos minerales necesarios para las nuevas modificaciones de la fragata.

Estábamos… algo nerviosos. Recordábamos a la perfección las habilidades de conducción de Shepard (las cuales nunca dialogamos frente a ella por obvias razones), pero los modernos dispositivos y cinturones de seguridad calmaron en un principio los nervios. Me hubiera gustado que esa sensación durara, pero por desgracia el planeta al que habíamos descendido se encontraba congelado, ni siquiera el vehículo experimental podía soportarlo por mucho tiempo el frio; Keelah, las alarmas repiqueteaban constantemente. Y para empeorar la situación, el tambaleante deslizador empeoraba las pésimas habilidades de conducción de Shepard. Temía vomitar dentro de mi casco.

Crash. Se escuchó cuando el vehículo chocó contra un tempano de hielo.

–Rayos –masculló Shepard golpeando con la palma el volante.

–Shepard, no sé si estás informada –dijo Garrus desde el asiento del copiloto –, pero a los turianos no nos gusta el frio. Y… bueno, esto se está congelando –agregó ante el constante sonido de las alarmas.

–Garrus, no sé si estás informado –repitió ella con frustración –, pero tus quejas no lo hacen más fácil.

¡Arg! ¡Maldición! –agregó al chocar de nuevo.

–Sí, Garrus –comenté –. Lo que menos necesita Shepard ahora, es conocer sobre la fisiología de los turianos. Por qué no te distraes con algo, antes de que terminemos todos congelados.

Crash.

–Y que tal si tú me detraes un poco –agregó él y notaba la ironía en su voz –. Háblame que hay de nuevo contigo.

Oh no. Aní íbamos de nuevo. En la mayor parte del tiempo toleraba a Garrus, pero en otras ocasiones...

–Nada que reportar –le conteste con frialdad.

–Y que hay de tu novio, ese tal Kal'Reegar ¿Ya te ha declarado su amor?

–De nuevo con eso, Garrus –dije con fastidio. Desde que Shepard, Garrus y doctor Solus fueron a mí rescate en Haestrom y conocieron a Kal, Garrus continuamente me había estado molestando sobre él y su supuesta preocupación hacia mí, cuando Kal solo hacía su trabajo.

–O vamos, no te hagas la modesta conmigo –insistió.

Crash. Otro choque y no sacudimos hacia adelante.

–Lo último que te demostrare en la vida, Garrus, será modestia.

–No estaría mal que también nos revelaras tu cara. Aunque tal vez no seas como te imaginamos.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–No sé, tal vez podrías llegar a darnos un buen susto.

–Después de ver tu cara, Garrus, no creo que alguien pueda asustarse más.

Bam.

–Ja, ja, ja –Garrus fingió reírse a pesar de la fuerte sacudida del vehículo –. A quienes las cicatrices resulten atractivas.

–Según el doctor Solus, solo las hembras kroganas.

Bam. Crash.

–Creo que te sientes muy segura al respecto, sin duda por qué tu querido Kal'Reegar le has de parecer muy linda como para arriesgar su trasero sin sistema inmune a una infección y a un escuadrón geths, él solo.

– ¡Bosh'tet, Garrus! ¡Que no hay algo entre Kal y yo! – ¡En ocasiones como Garrus me hacía detestarlo! Por un momento pensé en contraatacarlo con los rumores que recorrían la Normandía sobre un romance entre él y Shepard; pero era algo tan ridículo como para mencionarlo.

Crash. Bam. Crash.

– ¿Segura? Por qué al despedirse, se sentir la tensión sexual entre ustedes.

– ¡¿Dónde deje mi escopeta?!

– ¡Ya basta! –gritó Shepard con fuerza antes que no estrelláramos contra una pared de hielo. Las alarmas tintinearon como intensidad, pero Shepard las ignoró y se volvió hacia nosotros –. ¡Cierren la boca, o lo que tengan, de una buena vez! ¡Soy su maldita oficial superior, no su niñera! Así que ¡Se callan maldita sea, o si no se congelaran el trasero cuando los saque a patadas del deslizador!

–Pero Shepard…

– ¡Nada de Shepard! ¡Por ahora solo soy para ustedes la cabrona comandante!

Yo y Garrus guardamos silencio mientras Shepard volvía a retomar la marcha; fue cuestión de minutos para que regresáramos al Normandía.

–Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos. Nunca volveré a llevarlos junto en una misión –nos confesó Shepard mientras el vehículo semi-congelado se estrellara dentro del hangar de la fragata.

Cuando bajamos del deslizador y Shepard estaba a una distancia inaudible de nosotros dos, me volví hacia Garrus y le dije con reproche:

–Tú tienes la culpa.

–Tú empezaste.


	15. Una segunda oportunidad

**No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y el universo de Mass Effect. El único propósito de este Fic es el de entretener.**

Miranda Lawson

Una segunda oportunidad

Era una cruel broma del destino que tuviera que recurrir nuevamente a pedir la ayuda de Shepard, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Oriana lo necesitaba. Aunque desde un principio dude en que la obtendría.

–Espera un momento, Miranda –dijo ella con los brazos cruzados después de unos incómodos segundos de silencio que precedieron a mi petición –; quiero comprender lo que estas pidiendo. ¿Quieres que te otorgue acceso a valiosos recursos de la Alianza para tu proyecto personal del cual no me puedes decir nada, y esperas que confíe en ti cuando nunca lo he hecho?

Tenía un buen punto.

–Esto fue una mala idea, Shepard –admití tomando mi camino hacia la puerta para abandonar la habitación –. Sera mejor que me vaya.

–No iras a ningún lado –Shepard me retuvo del codo y me miró con rencor –, hay varias cosas que debo decirte primero. Si no lo sabías, Mordin ha muerto… y lo hizo como un héroe. Pero antes de que muriera me entregó sus resultados sobre los exámenes que me realizó ante tu falta de cooperación.

Sabía exactamente a qué se refería; durante el tiempo en que la Normandía pertenecía a Cerberus, Shepard demostró un gran deseo por descifrar exactamente cada elemento del proyecto Lázaro. Inclusive designó a la doctora Chawkas, y después al mismo Mordin, la tarea descifrar lo que me negué rotundamente en entregarle en mis informes. Yo estaba furiosa con Shepard en ese momento por darle el completo acceso a Jack, que quería equilibrar la balanza a mi favor; a la larga, salí más perjudicada.

–Alteración de ADN, regeneración de órganos, implante sintéticos de tecnología desconocida… –comenzó ella a numerarme su descubrimiento. Le di la espalda tratando de encontrar la manera de calmarla, pero su voz y su mirada llameaban con el rencor que había desarrollado hacia mí.

–Hay algo que debo confesarte –dije con preocupación tratando de que me comprendiera sin la necesidad de mencionar a mi hermana –, un hecho que me está carcomiendo por dentro –le explique de nuevo mi deseo de ponerle un chip en la cabeza y como esa acción (si la hubiera llevado a cabo) me habría convertido en lo que más he odiado, una controladora… como mi padre.

–He tratado muchas veces de comprender tus acciones, Miranda –respondió Shepard ante mi confesión, demostrando claramente que no le había afectado en lo más mínimo –. Pero estoy harta de intentar saber que ocurre en tu cabeza.

–Es algo más fuerte que yo… es complicado. Debes entenderlo, es como recurrir a medidas desesperada en ocasiones de vida o muerte…

Mientras hablaba, una sonrisa irónica se formó en su rostro, para luego interrumpirme a la mitad de mi oración:

–Viajaste toda una misión suicida conmigo, Miranda, y ni siquiera aprendiste a dar un buen discurso. Jack lo hace mucho mejor. Tú no puedes comparar tus acciones con la desesperación por sobrevivir. Tus actos fueron de simple egoísmo, como los de Cerberus y como los del el hombre ilusorio. Tal vez difirieron en ponerme un chip en el cerebro, pero ambos pensaban en lo mismo, que fuera la mejor arma posible. Ustedes simplemente me usaron.

Sus palabras me enfurecieron. Yo lo había dejado todo por su causa e incluso descubrí al diablo para el cual trabajaba. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a compárame con él?!

–Y ante mis ojos, la Alianza no es diferente en ese pensar –dije furiosa –. Tantos problemas en ponerte tras las rejas, todo para que nada le sucediera a su comandante favorita, la única que ha derrota a los seres que ahora destruyen la galaxia.

– ¡Las intenciones de la Alianza no son de tu maldita incumbencia!

– ¡Pero no puedes clasificarlas completamente desinteresadas y puras!

– ¡Tú no eres la persona correcta para hacer esa acusación!

– ¡Tú tampoco eres la persona para comprender mi razonamiento!

– ¿Crees que puedes evaluarme? ¿Crees conocerme y saber todo de sobre mí porque investigaste mi pasado? No sabes quién soy, Miranda.

–Era una persona que está perdiendo una gran oportunidad –agregué con gran rencor. Realmente Shepard me estaba haciendo perder el control.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Solo atribuyes que Cerberus te quería para su trabajo sucio, pero nadie más se acordaba de ti, ni siquiera tu querida Alianza. ¡Nosotros te trajimos, te devolvimos la vida…!

– ¡Yo no pedí que lo hicieran…!

– ¡Es una nueva oportunidad! –bramé con fuerza tratando ser coherente con el punto al que quería llegar; el motivo de mi rivalidad con Shepard, algo más aparte de los celos ante su éxito y su simple inicio –. Sabes, Shepard, el hombre ilusorio tal vez no quería el chip en tu cabeza, pero tampoco deseaba que te distrajeras en otras cosas –continué ante su leve expresión de perplejidad –. A él no le interesaba que fueras mujer; esperaba que yo dejara a un lado la reconstrucción y restauración de tu capacidad de reproducirte. Así es, él te quería estéril. Pero yo no pude seguir esa orden… no podía hacerle eso a otra mujer –sentía que se me quebraba la voz y una leves lagrimas brotaba de mis ojos. La conversación se volvió más pasional de lo que pensaba.

– ¿Y a lo que quiere llegar es…? –dijo ella con una voz sepulcral, seguía sin simpatizar conmigo pero la revelación le había afectado.

– ¡Que tienes una maravillosa oportunidad que rechazaste antes y ahora la desprecias por estar con él!

Shepard se abalanzó hacia mí y me empujó de los hombros. Choqué de espaldas contra uno de los muebles y casi perdí el equilibrio.

– ¡Tú no tienes el derecho de juzgarme! –soltó ella furiosa con sus ojos verdes clavados en los míos. Por un momento creí que me destrozaría con la mirada –. Esa decisión que tomé hace años fue la más difícil de mi vida y desde que lo cometí no he dejado de preguntarme si hice lo correcto. Pero si no llego a tener otro hijo, inclusive si se deba a que mi pareja se un turiano, estoy segura de no me arrepentiré de ello.

Shepard apartó su rostro de mí y se dirigió a la puerta mientras yo trataba de recobrar el equilibrio ante los temblores involuntarios que se apoderaron de mi cuerpo. Las puertas se abrieron ante ella y previamente a que dejara la habitación, se volvió, y aún furiosa me dijo:

–Sabes, Miranda, no creo que la razón por la cual no me dejaste estéril se deba a solidaridad femenina, como el hecho de regresarme a la vida fuera con el deseo de darme una segunda oportunidad. Tu verdadero motivo es que tú no puedes tener hijos.

Me quede impactada y sin palabra por un segundo. Me pareció que el corazón se me detenía y la respiración se me cortaba.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso?

–No eres la única que hace sus investigaciones sobre el pasado de la otra –agregó antes de que las puertas se cerraran y la dejaran fuera de mi vista.


	16. Encarcelación parte uno

**No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y el universo de Mass Effect. El único propósito de este Fic es el de entretener.**

**Nota: esta parte del Fic pertenece una entrada para concurso. Originalmente se encontraba en ingles, pero para apoyar el Fanfic en español latino, lo presento ahora en mi lenguaje.**

Garrus Vakarian

Encarcelación parte uno

Las notificaciones de nuestro próximo arribo se extendieron sonoramente atreves de toda la fragata. En cuestión de horas estaría en Palaven enfrentado todo aquellas situaciones a las que había dado la espalda. Normalmente estaría nervioso ante la inminente expresión de mi familia a mi encuentro, pero mi mente divagaba con los maravillosos recuerdos de las mejores semanas de mi vida. Esos gloriosos días antes de que Shepard fuera apartada de mí.

No lo aprobé y me tomó por sorpresa, pero era algo que Shepard tenía que enfrentar… sola. Esa era su forma de proceder y gran parte de su personalidad. Aquellos días en que intentamos fortalecer nuestra relación había descubierto cosas sobre ella que ignoraba y me agrado. Entre simples rescates y misiones fuimos conociéndonos un poco más, yo le relaté sobre mi vida y ella respondió con sinceridad cada pregunta que le hice sobre su pasado.

La mayoría de tiempo que estuvimos juntos lo pasamos en la cama… bueno, solo durmiendo. Shepard poseía una extraña rutina de sueño, en cada oportunidad que tenía, dormía un par de horas hasta casi un día completo. Yo la acompañé en muchas de sus siestas, mientras que en otras me dedicaba a contemplarla descansar tan plácidamente que parecía imposible en ella. Y en todas las ocasiones, yo me marchaba antes de que ella despertara; habíamos acordados ser discretos y siempre temía que algún miembro de la tripulación descubriera mi paradero. Quede como tonto cuando descubrí que todos estaban enterados de nuestra relación.

Las llamadas volvieron anunciar nuestra cercanía al planeta y los tripulantes se agitaron excitados, mientras yo los contemplaba en silencio e indiferente. Las hembras de mi especie ya no me llamaban la atención como antes… maldición, ahora solo las evaluaba críticamente en comparación de Shepard. Ante mis ojos ninguna de ellas la alcanzaba; Shepard se había quedado muy grabada en mi mente, cuerpo y sentidos. Aún podía sentir la esencia que ella dejo en mí desde última noche que habíamos estados junto… una ocasión maravillosa. Debí darme cuenta que era demasiado bueno y que no lo disfrutaría por mucho tiempo. Esa vez en que hicimos el amor fue su despedida.

Ella lo sabía y lo había ocultado. Antes de que me diera cuenta, ella dio la terrible noticia a toda la tripulación de su futura ausencia. La iban a arrestar. Muchos aprovecharon el anuncio para dejar la nave antes de que fuera tomada por la Alianza, otros con la conciencia limpia, se quedaron junto a Shepard a esperar el momento.

– ¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? –le pregunté tan pronto quedamos solo ella y yo en la sala de conferencias. Ella no me respondió. Eludía mi mirada y su cuerpo se mantenía del otro lado de la mesa evitando mi contacto. Tocarla era lo que más deseaba en ese momento –. ¿Por qué? –insistí al no obtener respuesta.

Ella alzó su ojos hacia mí, aquella llamarada que siempre pude apreciar en ellos, se había extinguido. Su mirada daba pena y su expresión era débil; una expresión que se había filtrado en ella desde su última misión. Sentí como algo dentro de mí se contorsionaba, al contemplarla tan…

Una leve sacudida me alejó de mis pensamientos, la fragata estaba anclando y las alarmas nos anunciaban el próximo descenso. Las ignoré y traté de regresar a ese momento doloroso: sus débiles disculpas, su sensación de culpa y su deseo de ser castigada; realmente ella necesitaba eso… lo entendía, pero me preocupaba. Había tantos rumores y toda una raza cazando su cabeza. Ella nunca me dijo exactamente que le sucedió en aquel asteroide, ella prefería no quería hablar de ello y yo no le preguntaba.

Yo no quería esa despedida, no quería que se alejara de mí. Cualquier cosa por la que estuviera pasando, quería enfrentarlo a su lado.

–Te amo, Shepard –le confesé cuando ella estaba por abandonar la habitación. Me miró tratando de mostrarse indiferente y me murmuró:

–Lo siento.

Unas horas después la Normandía fue tomada por la Alianza y con la inesperada llegada de su madre, a quien Shepard se entregó sin resistencia. Los tripulantes restantes fueron despachados en la primera oportunidad. No volví a verla. En vanos intentos traté de informarme de su situación, pero la información me fue negada. No intenté escribirle, no tenía palabras que cambiaran la situación. Al final me di por vencido y lamentando su ausencia, me preparé para aquello en lo que ella me había entrenado… la guerra con los Reapers.

–Señor, es hora de que descienda –uno de los tripulantes de la fragata me sacó de mis pensamientos. Ahora en mi planeta natal, tenía la más dura tarea por delante, la advertencia debía ser dada. No tenía idea de cómo, pero debía averiguarlo. Pero con mi hermana delante de mí, primero tenía que explicar muchas cosas a mi familia.

Maldición, Shepard. Como deseo que estuvieras conmigo.


	17. Encarcelación parte dos

**No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y el universo de Mass Effect. El único propósito de este Fic es el de entretener.**

**Nota: esta parte del Fic pertenece una entrada para concurso. Originalmente se encontraba en ingles, pero para apoyar el Fanfic en español latino, lo presento ahora en mi lenguaje.**

Hanna Shepard

Encarcelación parte dos

Lo admito, nunca me he considerado una buena madre y estoy segura de no serlo; fue una tarea que me llegó de sorpresa. Pero la edad, las situaciones y la pérdida de mi esposo me han obligado a comprometerte más en la vida de mi hija. Ya tenía tiempo de estar preocupada por Sarina, primero por su supuesta muerte y desaparición, luego su repentino regreso y asociación con una cedula terrorista.

Nunca hemos tenido una buena comunicación, pero siempre he estado orgullosa de mi hija; la eduque para la excelencia. Pero toda la situación con los batarianos era demasiado preocupante como para que no interceder.

–Capitana, el escuadrón aseguró a la tripulación sin resistencia –me informó mi primer oficial –; no hay riesgo de abordar la Normandía.

Asentí con la cabeza y me puse en marcha. Había visitado la primera Normandía después del ataque Geth a la Citadel por deseo de mi hija y me había parecido sorprendente; pero al estar en esa nueva versión, la primera le quedaba corta.

Uno de mis tenientes ya tenía a la mayoría de la tripulación reunida frente al puente de mando. Pude darme cuenta de la reciente excentricidad de mi hija por rodearse de otras razas: había una asari, una quariana, un salariano ¡Un turiano por el amor de dios! Y por último, la mayoría de la tripulación humana pertenecía a Cerberus; todo eso era alarmante.

–Aquellos que sean necesarios para tripular la nave que sigan en sus puestos –le ordené a mi teniente después de recibir su saludo –, los demás, que permanezcan en un solo lugar. Todos serán vigilados.

– ¡Quien carajos te puso al mando! –exclamó una joven con el peor aspecto posible. Su presentación era deplorable y vulgar –. ¡¿Quién rayos crees que eres, vieja?!

Mi teniente dio un paso hacia delante en amenaza y la joven sin blusa cargo su poderes bióticos en respuesta. Los demás miembros de la tripulación trataron de calmarla, yo por mi cuenta, permanecí calmada, ansiosa de ver si se atrevería.

– ¡Capitana! –escuché una voz familiar detrás de mí. Al volverme me encontré con Karin Chakwas siendo escoltada por uno de mis oficiales –. ¿Qué sorpresa?

–Puedo decir lo mismo de usted, doctora. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Es obvio. Me imagino que vienes por la comandante… que interesante elección de la Alianza.

–Cuando el almirante Hackett me informó de lo sucedido, yo misma me ofrecí. Y ahora, es mejor que no haga esperar a la comandante –comenté con una sonrisa dejando al grupo reunido junto al puente de mando y me dirigí hacia el elevador. Mientras me alejaba, pude escuchar a joven vulgar preguntarle a Karin quien era yo:

–La capitana Hanna Shepard, la madre de Shepard –respondió ella.

–Arg, eso es muy bajo hasta para la Alianza –fue lo último que escuche de la joven antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran detrás de mí.

Mientras ascendía no pude evitar sentí un leve cosquilleo. No había visto a mi hija en persona desde hacía dos años. Mi primer oficial me había informado que la habían retenido en el camarote principal, el cual era resguardado por dos de mis hombres. Al entrar, encontré a Sarina frente al escritorio y su terminal personal.

– ¿Madre? –comentó sorprendida al percatarse de mi presencia –. ¿Qué hace aquí?

–Creí ya lo sabías –contesté paseándome por la habitación y mirando los curiosos artículos y mascotas que poseía mi hija –. ¿Animales, Sarina? Tú no puedes ni mantener vivo el hongo del baño.

–No vino solo para hablar sobre mis peces ¿verdad, madre? – ¡Claro que no que había recorrido mitad de la galaxia para solo hablar de sus peces! Había tantas cosas que quería gritarle, para iniciar, Cerberus –. ¿También me lo va a recriminar usted? –respondió ella ante mi reclamo y eludiéndome la mirada.

– ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? Haces el trabajo sucio de unos terroristas, sin mencionar que nunca me quisiste decir en los mensajes donde estuviste esos dos años. ¿Qué sucedió contigo?

–Solo lo diré una vez –dijo ella paseándose por la habitación –. No trabajo para Cerberus. No soy una traidora. Y en cuanto esos dos años, es mejor que no lo sepa. No sé porqué se le hace raro que nunca le contestara sus preguntas, casi nunca hablamos –Ella se sentó en el sofá frente a mí, su expresión era débil y patética ¡¿Qué diablos le había sucedido a mi hija?!

– ¡Eso es mierda de vaca! –solté furica –. ¡No me des sermones de pubescente y quita esa cara de reproche! –agregué al ver su iracundo puchero –. Tu padre también lo hacía y lo detestaba. Si no quieres hablar, de acuerdo. Pero te quedaras aquí hasta nuevo aviso.

– ¿Me castiga en quedarme encerrada en mi cuarto? –me desafió poniéndose de pie –. Creí que ya no era una adolecente.

– ¿Quieres que te trate en serio? Muy bien –respondí rabiosa a sus palabras –. ¡Jason, Mackenzie! –los oficiales entraron en la habitación esperando mis órdenes –: Arresten a la comandante Shepard y llévenla a los niveles bajos. Es sospechosa de actos de terrorismo –la mirada furiosa de Sarina era idéntica a la de su padre. Mientras mis hombres la esposaban y se la llevaban, me tomé la libertad de recoger sus placas del escritorio.

¿Qué sucedió con mi hija? ¿Qué le había pasado? Seriamente tenía que hablar con Anderson al respecto:

–Lo siento, pero esa información es clasificada –fue su respuesta una vez que nos él tomó posesión de la Normandía y yo estaba por abandonar la nave. La fragata estaba ahora en completo control de la Alianza, los miembros de restantes de Cerberus había sido arrestados, y los miembros de otras raza, bajados en una estación neutral.

–No me vengas con esa mierda, Anderson –lo amenacé –. Antes de dejarte de nuevo en tus manos a mi hija (y la última vez la di muerta) necesito que me des una maldita respuesta. Nadie quiere decirme nada. Ni Hackett, ni Sarina. Simplemente, me estoy hartando que me dejen al margen. Maldita sea, Anderson, estoy preocupada por mi hija, no es la misma de la última vez que la vi. Quiero saber que sucedió con ella.

–Está bien, tienes razón… –y me lo dijo todo… mierda, y lo peor es que debo guardar silencio.

–Una última cosa antes de irme –le advertí entregándole las placas de Sarina –. No permitas que nada le suceda a mi hija, no quiero volverla a perder. Por tu vida, Anderson. Me la debes… por mi esposo.

–Lo sé –fue su respuesta.

Sarina fue llevada a la Tierra donde permaneció arrestada y bajo vigilancia. La visite cuantas veces pude. Nunca le dije que estaba informada de todo, quería que ella me lo digiera en persona, pero no lo hizo. Me compartió otras cosas, algunas que ni siquiera hubiera querido saber. Pero en todas aquellas visitas pude percatarme que su semblante patético no desapareció e incluso la veía deprimida, pero curiosamente, la sentía más tranquila.

Yo solo quería a mi hija fuera la de antes.


	18. Encarcelación parte tres

**No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y el universo de Mass Effect. El único propósito de este Fic es el de entretener.**

**Nota: esta parte del Fic pertenece una entrada para concurso. Originalmente se encontraba en ingles, pero para apoyar el Fanfic en español latino, lo presento ahora en mi lenguaje.**

James Vega

Encarcelación parte tres

¡Rayos! La comandante Shepard no era como me la imaginaba. Nunca vi su foto en las propagandas pero tenía una imagen de cómo debería ser según las historias que había escuchado sobre ella: grande, con aspecto de niño; nada femenina. Me quede con la boca abierta cuando Anderson me presentó a la Barbie rubia sexy y de ojos grandes como la comandante Shepard. Pero por otro lado:

– ¿Quién es el gorila? –Carajo, si que era agresiva e irritante. Estaba a cargo de su vigilancia la mayor parte del tiempo que la Alianza la retuvo, y ella no desaprovechó ninguna oportunidad para mandarme al diablo. Al principio me maldecía por todos hasta que me alejaba de ella. Evitaba lo más posible estar en la misma habitación que ella, pero Anderson no dejaba de joderme y presionarme con hacer mi trabajo. ¿Realmente temía que se escapara? Yo no vi ni la intención por parte de la comandante.

–No tienes nada mejor que hacer ¿verdad? –dijo ella un día cuando al llevarle su comida.

–Por desgracia –puse la bandeja en una mesa sin evitar echarle una mirada a Shepard. Estaba sentada en su catre mirando a la nada, con la barbilla recargada en una mano, y la otra colgando de la esposas. Maldición, aún furiosa era candente.

–Mejor piérdete –soltó ella.

–Nop –respondí recargándome en la pared sabiendo que eso la irritaría. Era tiempo de venganza –. Sabe muy bien que no puedo dejarla sola con lo cubiertos.

–No tengo hambre.

– Puedo quedarme aquí a esperar hasta que tenga –justo al terminar de hablar, Shepard deslizó la bandeja sobre la mesa de un manotazo y la tiró al suelo. Estaba por contestarle, cuando Anderson llegó al rincón de la nave que servía de calabozo.

–Con todo respeto, señor, pero no sé por qué diablos me eligió –le solté a Anderson una vez solos en un nivel superior –. ¿Acaso tengo la maldita cara de niñera?

–No te has dado cuenta –fue su respuesta ¿Qué carajos quería decir? –. No te busque para evitar que ella escape. Ella no va ha hacerlo, no tiene la intención. Tú estás a cargo de ella, porque en este momento hay toda una raza que la quiere muerta. Tú deber es mantener la segura… inclusive de ella misma.

– ¿Qué dice? ¿Cree que pueda hacerse daño a sí misma?

–En este momento no es ella misma –dijo Anderson dejándome más confundido que antes –. Necesita apoyo. Complace sus deseos dentro del rango de la situación. Trata de hacerle el viaje más ameno; tardaremos un poco en llegar a la Tierra.

Así que no solo era niñera, sino también mayordomo. No entendía mucho de la mierda que dijo Anderson, pero intenté cambiar de táctica y respetar lo deseo de la comandante. Me marchaba cuando me lo pedía y le conseguía lo que quisiera mientras no fuera contra el protocolo. Lo más extraño que me pidió fue el teclado.

–Ayuda a la coordinación de los dedos –me explicó ella cuando le traje el teclado de una estación de combustible de la que nos reabastecimos. Por un momento, me imaginé que tocaría alguna melodía, pero solo tocaba tres miserables notas.

Me aleje de ahí como endemoniado tan pronto pude; las tres notas me volvían loco. Me maldije a mí mismo cuando recordé que tenía que vigiarla cuando la mayoría de la tripulación dormía, y ella seguía tocando las mismas tres malditas notas. Me mantuve fuera de su vista (por desgracia, tampoco podía verla) y traté de ignorar el sonido. Estaba por perder la cordura, cuando hubo un cambio.

Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba escuchando todo un concierto de música clásica… de esa que no sabes el nombre pero has escuchado muchas veces en videos. Luego, siguió con algunas canciones que acompañó con su voz ¡Carajo, si que era buena! Y terminó con unas canciones románticas que curiosamente parecían de pena. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que detrás de su bonita cara e insultantes comentarios, había algo más profundo dentro de ella ¿Penalidad? ¿Remordimiento? ¿Tristeza? Yo que sé, pero ya no pareció tan irritante.

–Gracias por el teclado –me dijo dejándome sorprendido a primera hora cuando le llevé el desayuno al día siguiente –. Me ha sido útil –comentó ella algo más relajada.

A partir de ese momento ya no me trató con si fuera mierda e incluso, algunas veces pidió mi compañía.

– ¿Fleet and flotilla, comandante? –no podía creer que me pidiera ver ese video con ella.

–A unos amigos les gusta y yo nunca la he visto –confesó cediéndome espacio en su catre para que me sentara a su lado –. Y no quiero hacerlo sola.

–De acuerdo –dije tomando asiento –. Pero a la siguiente vez, yo elijo la película.

Empezaba a disfrutar mi trabajo, cuando arribamos a la Tierra. Una vez en el planeta la vi menos, se delegó la vigilancia y sus visitas eran escasas; con excepción de Anderson y su madre. Cuando conocí a la capitana Shepard entendí otras cosas de la comandante, en especial cuando la capitana me sacó a gritos de habitación en una ocasión. No volví a escuchar a Shepard tocar, pero en las pocas veces que hablé con ella me percaté que seguía algo melancólica. ¿Acaso… extrañaba a alguien?


	19. Encarcelación parte cuatro

**No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y el universo de Mass Effect. El único propósito de este Fic es el de entretener.**

**Nota: esta parte del Fic pertenece una entrada para concurso. Originalmente se encontraba en ingles, pero para apoyar el Fanfic en español latino, lo presento ahora en mi lenguaje.**

**Nota extra: Este es el último capítulo de esta fanfic ya que los siguientes alteré el estilo y narrador. Pronto estará presente con otro nombre.**

Sarina Shepard

Encarcelación parte cuatro

La gran comandante Sarina Shepard, graduada del programa de fuerzas especiales N7, primer humano en ser nombrado espectro, heroína de la Citadel, la oficial más imponente de la Alianza se ha convertido en el enemigo número uno de la galaxia. ¿Cómo demonios sucedió eso? ¿Cómo pude caer tan bajo? Mi vida a como era hacía unos años parece mentira comparándola con lo que vivía actualmente. Antes todo me era tan simple y claro, y ahora ni podía lidiar conmigo misma.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué me duele? ¿Por qué sufro? ¿Por qué me afecta? ¡Nunca me había sucedido! Durante toda mi carrera he acabado con la vida de un gran número de personas; en especial batarianos (siempre los he odiado por lo que hicieron a mi padre). Y no me arrepiento de mis acciones, eran lo correcto en el momento. Aún así, me pesa tan terriblemente todos aquellos que murieron con la destrucción del Alfa Relay, que ya no puedo ni vivir con mi maldita conciencia.

¡No me agrada! ¡No soy así! Por eso acepté todo esto. Ser considerada una criminal, perder todo lo que tenía. Solo quiero poder estar en paz con mí ser otra vez. Pero mi jodida cabeza no ha dejado de dar vueltas en todo aquello que he vivido en los últimos años, como si tratara de buscar en mis recuerdos algo importante, algo que aprender. Suena ridículo. Aunque le dedicado demasiadas horas a ello (como ahora tengo tanto tiempo libre) sigo sin encontrar eso que hace mis pensamientos tan trascendentales. El único patrón que pude descifrar, fueron los dramáticos cambios en mi vida.

Como miembro de la Alianza, siempre lo tuve todo claro: nací en ella, crecí con ella; no conocía nada más. Luego, imprevistamente me vi rodeada por individuos con una forma de ver la vida tan distinta a la mía. Mi naturaleza me dictaba ignorarlos, pero me habían aconsejado interactuar con aquellos que estaba obligada a convivir. De ahí inició todo.

Los conocí, los comprendí, me maravillé, comencé a apreciarlos, los cambié y ellos me cambiaron (para mi desgracia). Esa maldita simpatía que desarrollaron en mí, debe ser una parte de lo que me atormenta.

En ese tiempo, cuando comenzaba a tener un poco de orden en mi nueva vida, terminé perdiéndola por salvar otra. Luego me regresaron; yo no lo pedí, pero no iba desaprovechar la oportunidad. Era difícil; me encontraba fuera de los conocía, rodeada de extraños que ni les confiaría mi jarra de galletas, y había sido olvidada por aquellos que creía que les importaba. A los pocos que de verdad les interesaban, fueron los que regresaron conmigo, los que me apoyaron; y lógico, me aferré a ellos. Garrus, por ejemplo.

Yo que fui criada y educada por dos maniáticos perfeccionistas y antiturianos de la guerra del primer contacto, llegó a mi vida un turiano que cambió mi forma de ver a otras razas (en especial la suya) hasta el nivel de preocuparme de él. Me hizo ver que no eran tan diferentes a los humanos. Y al estar en una nave llena de gente de la cual no confiaba, la presencia de Garrus fue sumamente agradable y con el tiempo, necesaria.

La visión de Garrus en blanco y negro me hizo confiar en él, luego su disposición me resultó admirable y su sed de venganza me fue irresistible. Que puedo decir, siempre he tenido una debilidad por chicos buenos que se portan mal.

Maldito turiano que me ha hecho amarlo. Sí, lo admito. Los sentimientos nunca han sido mi fuerte, pero con Garrus sé que es diferente. Me dolió separarme de él y durante mi encierro, no habido día que no piense en él, aunque sea un leve recuerdo. Tal vez nunca volvamos a estar juntos, pero estoy tan segura de lo que siento, que no tuve problemas en revelárselo a mi madre. Lo tomó bástate bien:

– ¡¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?! ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto demente?! –fueron sus exactas palabras cuando me visitó aquí en Vancouver.

–Comandante, le traigo un mensaje de… –en ese justo momento entró James a la habitación.

– ¡Lárgate inmediatamente de aquí, primate! –le gritó mi madre ahuyentándolo por completo. Sentía un poco de pena por teniente Vega. Tanto en nuestra estadía en la Normandía como en la Tierra le había hecho pasar malos ratos. Anderson no me había engañado, sabía que había designado a James para mí protección, pero el pobre bobo sufría por ello. Al principio su presencia me irritaba y desquité mucha de mi ira en él. Después, todo cambió para mejor; aún así no me iba a disculpar.

Yo y James, comenzamos a tolerarnos mutuamente. Llegué a apreciar su compañía y sus ridículos comentarios. No dejaba de llamarme comandante aunque ya no lo era. Me hizo varios favores, el mayor de todo fue traerme un teclado. Recordaba como mi padre me pedía que le tocara un poco de música cuando estaba bajo estrés; curiosamente también funcionó para mí. Ya no me sentía tan furiosa, pero no dejaba de dolerme. Mierda, me escucho tan patética.

Pero dejando eso de lado y volviendo a Vega, empezaba a apreciar a ese gigante bufón. Era un poco de consuelo tener a alguien de la Alianza (además de mi madre y Anderson) que se interesaba, aunque fuera un poco en mí. Todos los demás me veían como una especie de oveja negra que solo causaba problemas. Muchas veces me he preguntado por qué toda esta estúpida parodia de castigo. Porque si realmente fuera deseo de la Alianza condenarme por mis crímenes, ya lo habrían hecho; pero hasta ahora este encierro solo parece una medida de seguridad; para mí.

No lo despreciaba, pero me hacía dudar. Cada vez que me preguntaba sobre las intenciones de la Alianza, no podía evitar pensar en Jack. Ser una arma, un medio para un fin. No era algo nuevo, Cerberus ya lo había hecho. En muchas ocasiones, cuando la Alianza me pedía alguna misión arriesgada, llegaba a cuestionarme si me lo pedían por confiaban en mí o por mis capacidades.

Dudar ahora de la Alianza es peligroso, en especial con la amenaza Reaper tan cerca; pero creo que por la misma razón se aseguran de mi bienestar. Nadie más ha hecho lo que yo.

Tal vez, exista el destino. Thane, Garrus, Ashley y Liara llegaron a hablarme de ello incluso de un poder superior. Nunca he creído en eso, ni en Dios; no recuerdo nada especial de la muerte (el supuesto otro lado del que tanto se hablan). Pero con todas las cosas que me han sucedido, no dejo de preguntarme si todo es parte de algo; que todos los cambios son en realidad un despertar, como decía Thane. ¿Si tal vez tenga que aprender algo de todo esto?

¿Ahora qué demonios estoy diciendo?…

Algunas veces, me imagino cómo habría sido mi vida si hubiera tomado la otra opción, de no haber sido egoísta. ¿Cómo habría sido? Para empezar, estaríamos todos muertos, porque nadie hubiera detenido a Saren y Soberano. ¿Pero como sería una vida más simple, sin tantos riesgos?

¿A quién diablos intento engañar? Nada es simple; ya debí haberme dado cuenta de ello. Aunque me pregunto, de no haber tomado la decisión de no tenerlo ¿él sería como ese niño que juega todas las tardes en el jardín de enfrente a mi ventana? Probablemente tendrían la misma edad…

–Comandante –escuché la voz de James hablándome desde la puerta…


End file.
